Soul of the Streets
by Talen Avalon
Summary: Chapter 21 Preview: Folks, though I speak figuratively, this chapter is the calm before the storm. And the GG's seem to have changed the role of 'leader' to another.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I don't own Jet Set Radio Future. I DO own this unusual story plot and am allowed to say that this is the FIRST supernatural fic for JSRF at Fanfiction.net. There are some other things in this story that I do own, but I'll tell you which is which at the end of each chapter. Onto the Warnings.  
  
Warnings: This will blow you out of the water if you have not learned to expect the unexpected. Hey, is it my fault that I like original? This takes place after the Armored Tank fight at Chuo Street, so if you're not that far DON'T READ!!! I think that's it. Now, onto the story. I might misspell the names of some of the streets, so don't can me too badly for that, okay?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul of the Streets Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
"Guys, what are we going to do?! If we leave the Garage, we're going to end up arrested by the Rokkaku Police!" Gum was in a panic, which was lot like her at all, while grinding on top of the telephone line. The Rokkaku Police have become even more powerful ever since Rokkaku Gouji managed to buy out City Hall. The Rokkaku Police have put up 'Wanted' posters, each one showing and telling about a different membeer of the GG's. Yo-yo, who was playing pinball, looked above the game and took a good long look at the wanted posters he found the first day this started.  
  
There were five posters on the wall, one for each member of the GG's. He looked up toward Beat's poster, imagining the kinds of graffiti he would spray on a Rokkaku Police officer's white uniform. He smirked at the thought then looked toward Combo's poster and frowned. Combo was the only member of the GG's that had been captured by the Rokkaku Police, which broke his heart. Combo was Yo-yo's best buddy and the one who could pull the most tricks. Yo-yo looked over toward Corn, who was grinding on a rail near the entrance to Dogenzoka(sp?) Hill.  
  
"Yo, Corn, what are we going to do about this?" Corn did a Method Backflip off the rail and turned toward Yo-yo.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Hey, guys!" Gum jumped off the telephone line, did an Abstract 360 and landed near Corn.  
  
"Was that Beat?" With that answer came Beat coming out of Dogenzoka Hill with a black-haired girl with Gum's face and Beat's outfit in his arms. She had white skates and clear-framed eyeglasses, unlike Beat. She had some serious wounds and cuts on her in various areas, some were even bleeding. Corn gasped with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh, my god...Yo-yo, get the First-Aid kit!" Yo-yo got on his knees, grabbed the First-Aid kit from underneath the pinball table and skated over to where the others were as fast as he could. Beat gently laid the girl down as Gum got out the appropriate supplies out of the First-Aid kit needed to cleanse and bandage the injuries. Beat winced in pain and put his left hand on his upper right arm. He was glad it went unnoticed, because he didn't want to have to explain it.  
  
"She was attacked by Hayashi's armored tanks at Chuo Street. Looks like we had missed one when tagging the tanks, because he mistaked her for Gum." Gum looked up toward the girl's face in disbelief. She couldn't figure out how the girl could have the same facial features as herself. She took another look at the girl's outfit and looked over toward Beat, who was holding his arm in what seemed to her like annoying pain. Expect for the glasses and the skates, it was an exact match of Beat's outfit.  
  
"What I want to know...is why she has my face and your style." That was the part Beat REALLY didn't want to have to explain. Beat tried to stand up, but he fell back on his knees, his arm pulsing with pain.  
  
"That I don't know." Corn notices a untruthful darkening in Beat's eyes, but dismisses it as something else.  
  
"Do you know anything about her, Beat?" Beat shook his head, his eyes darkening even more. The girl started to stir from after her wounds were bandaged and opened her dark, jeweled-blue eyes, the same eyes that Beat hides with his shades.  
  
"Where am I? What is this place?" She sat up and looked toward Gum. "Oh, my god!" She jumped up to her feet and got ready to fight, when Beat gave her a glare that was unnoticed by all except the girl. She broke the pose and walked over toward where Pots, the dog, was. The dog turned toward her, barked happily and jumped into her lap as soon as the girl's knees touched the ground. Everyone, but Beat, stared at the girl and dog in complete surprise. Corn took a step forward.  
  
"The only ones Pots lets pet him..." Yo-yo walked up beside Corn.  
  
"...are Gum...and Beat..." 


	2. Busted!

AN: Darn, the time glitch (unwanted speeding up during a chapter) reared its ugly head in Chapter 1. I have a bad habit of rushing things in the first few chapters (even though I try not to...), so if I do it again, I will allow a cool flame, okay? Another thing, when it comes to who's speaking, the LAST person that did an action is the one who speaks. If I say that two or more people did the last action, then I will mention who speaks. Okay? If anyone's confused, I will answer via review page. Hey, as long as its anonymous, I can self-review my stories, so check a couple of days after posting. I think that's enough for now, onto the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul of the Streets Chapter 2: Busted!  
  
"Tokyo is not enough...I need more to control, more. When this plan succeeds, I will have not only Tokyo, but all of Japan and maybe even the world under my control!" Rokkaku Gouji was looking out at his view of Tokyo from the mayor's office, his room of operations. He was in good spirits knowing that Part 1 of his plan was complete. He turned around as a female doctor in a black coat walked into the room. "Well, how's the project going, Dr. Avalon?" Dr. Avalon sighed.  
  
"First, the good news. The clone has been completed. The bad news is..." The black-haired doctor took a deep breath before continuing. "she and the GG boy have escaped." Rokkaku, who was drinking his coffee, did a spit take, spraying the doctor with hot coffee from head to toe.  
  
"What?! How could you let those two escape?!" The doctor took a step back to stay away from any possible fireworks.  
  
"You have some unreliable people in the ranks! The best police officers are still privates! I asked the best 5 officers according to rank to keep an eye on the two while I took a five-minute break. When I came back after three minutes, every single one of them were outcold and covered with graffiti and skate tracks!" Rokkaku leaned back in surprise. Considering what the duo could pull, he shouldn't have been surprised.  
  
"Oh, my...it's almost night, so it's too late to begin a search party for them. We shall begin the search tommarow. Goodnight, Dr. Avalon." She bowed to Rokkaku, grateful that she wasn't in deep shit.  
  
"Goodnight, Mayor Rokkaku." (AN: *kicks Rokkaku in rear for having to say that* I just hope I don't have to call him THAT again... *shivers at the thought*) Dr. Avalon left the room and Rokkaku turned to watch the sunset, edgy about what may happen now.  
  
**********************  
  
"Your name's Talen?" Gum and the new girl were standing on the telephone line over the garage, both confident of their balance. She nodded at the name.  
  
"That's only my street name. My real name's Gemini Avalon." Gum nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Cool. Where in Tokyo are you from?" Gemini thought quick to answer this question.  
  
"Chuo Street, near City Hall." (Where's City Hall? I just got to the point where Yo-yo was kidnapped in JSRF, so I don't know this yet...though I wish they hadn't have taken my best grinder...oops, off story.) Gum raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"Maybe you can show me where one of these days." Gemini hesitated at this.  
  
"How about not?" That caught Gum off her guard.  
  
"Why not?" Gemini sighed in disbelief.  
  
"It's best if you don't know." Gemini jumped off the telephone line and landed on the only couch in the Garage. "Now that's a landing." She jumped up slightly and tapped her heels together, making her skates become white boots, and jumped off onto the metalic bridge. "Geez, I'm on a roll."  
  
"Beat, will you answer me?!" Gemini jumped at this and turned toward the source of the voice, which she could not see.  
  
"Yikes, Corn must be pretty mad to make his voice come close to breaking glass like that...I wonder what's going down." She ran and got closer to where she heard Corn's outburst and stopped at seeing Corn and Beat near the Rokkaku-dai Heights entrance, making sure she couldn't be seen. She just stayed there, listening to what was being said.  
  
"Beat, tell me what's going on here. And why are you holding your arm like that?" Beat was holding his upper right arm with his left hand while his back was turned toward Corn.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? If I tell you or any of the GG's, I will place you all in greater danger." Corn has had it up to his ears with Beat. He placed his hands on Beat's shoulders and made him turn around, allowing Corn to look Beat eye-to-eye.  
  
"Beat, your eyes darkened when you said that you didn't why the girl had Gum's face and your overall appearance as well as when you said that you didn't know anything about her. I know you lied, Beat, and it's usually Yo-yo who's the lier. Tell me what you know about the girl." Beat used his left arm to free himself from Corn's grip and took a step back in anger.  
  
"Will you get off my case, Corn? You're being a true-blue pain-in-my- butt." Corn growled at Beat.  
  
"That's it." Corn tackled him to the ground, flipped him over, and pinned Beat's arms behind him. "Tell me what's going on or I'm not getting off." Beat tried to roll Corn off, but it seemed that Corn made sure he couldn't move.  
  
"GET OFF!"  
  
"Not until you promise to tell me." Beat tried kicking Corn in the back and scored. Corn ended up flying a foot or two and ended up kissing the asphalt, giving Beat time to get up and out of there. As he went into the Garage, he spotted Gemini.  
  
"Gemini, let's get out of here!" Gemini nodded as she turned her boots back into skates.  
  
"Alright, Beat. Let's roll!" With that said, the two rudies skated back out of the Garage and into 99th Street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Talen: OMG, that fight scene was funny...  
  
Beat: You weren't involved in it...  
  
Gemini: We know, but that was still funny...  
  
Hayashi: Agreed.  
  
Beat & Gemini: *stares at Hayashi* Talen, what the heck is he doing here!?!  
  
Talen: Hey, when I'm finished with this story, I plan to do something with him. Besides, he's sane around me. *goes into the bedroom*  
  
Gemini: I wonder why...  
  
Hayashi: *shows glazed look in eyes coupled with blissful smile*  
  
Beat: Yikes...I wonder if she's noticed that...  
  
Gemini: I don't know.  
  
Talen: *sings 'Sing For A Moment' from the 'Emimen Show' CD*  
  
Beat: She's good for a beginning rapper. I wonder what she's doing... *opens the door and gets hit on the head with a broom handle*  
  
Talen: GET OUT, YOU JERK!!!  
  
Beat: *slams door and rubs where he got hit* I'm not doing THAT again... *wimpers*  
  
Gemini: What happened?  
  
Beat: Let's just say I saw something I shouldn't...ow... 


	3. Yoyo and the Graffiti Swipe

Soul of the Streets Chapter 3: Yo-yo and the Graffiti Swipe  
  
"Beat, why are we in 99th Street?" Beat and Gemini were skating down the back of the dragon that lead from the overhead street that goes into either Highway Zero to the ground below near the bottom of the tower of dragons. (I don't remember this tower's name...) Beat sighed as he sat down on one of the benches.  
  
"To give Corn time to cool off...I'm not calling him scrawny behind his back again..." Gemini sighed with a slight smirk. Sometimes boys can be so silly...but then again there are times that they stop something dangerous from happening. That's when the duo heard something strange through their headphones.  
  
"This is the Squadron Commander. The youths we've been looking for have been spotted in 99th Street. If you get them in your sights, fire at will!" Gemini gulped.  
  
"Not good." Beat turned toward Gemini in confusion.  
  
"You heard it, too?" Gemini nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but what are we going to do about the police?" Beat looked down toward the ground near his skates, then got an idea.  
  
"We tag 'em." Gemini raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"How?" Beat smirked as he looked up toward Gemini.  
  
"It depends on what they're using." Beat stood up and skated toward one of the two passages in 99th Street, while Gemini followed close behind. Gemini was a bit jumpy as they went through the grey passageway into the next part of the street. As they left the passage, a light was suddenly shown on them. They looked up to see a cherry-picker and spotted an officer from the Rokkaku Police pointing toward them.  
  
"There they are, men! Fire!" Bullets started heading toward Beat and Gemini, who circled around the chery-picker.  
  
"Beat, Gemini, out of the way!" Beat and Gemini turned toward the voice to see Yo-yo coming toward them from the same passage that they went through. They got out of the range of the cherry-picker as they watched Yo- you grind up toward the light and spray it, rendering it useless in a dark night like this. Yo-yo jumped up and landed near Beat and Gemini, who stared at him in confusion, as the officers near the tagged cherry-picker ran away to avoid getting graffiti on their back. Beat broke the sudden silence caused by Yo-yo's appearance.  
  
"Wha...why are you here?" Yo-yo laughed slightly.  
  
"I saw you two leaving in a hurry and decided to follow in case you needed help." Beat smiled.  
  
"And you just saved our butts with that little manuever." Yo-yo smiled at the compliement as turned toward Gemini, who blushed and turned her head to the left, her eyes never leaving Yo-yo's.  
  
"And how is my lady today, Gemini?" Gemini blushed even more. She had a serious crush on Yo-yo and would flip if anything had happened to him. Yo- yo giggled at Gemini then looked up toward Beat. "If you two plan to take out these cherry-pickers, there are three more in this part of 99th Street, each in a different corner of the place." Beat nodded at the info.  
  
"If that's the case, then we'll each take out a cherry-picker each. Ready?" Yo-yo and Beat both took out a spray can each when he noticed Gemini wasn't doing the same thing.  
  
"How come you aren't getting out a spray can, Gemini?" Gemini smiled slyly.  
  
"Because I don't need one." Yo-yo jumped back in surprise.  
  
"What the heck do you mean by that?" Beat started to snicker at this.  
  
"Gemini, show him. Yo-yo's going to get a kick out of this." Gemini nodded as she turned toward the nearest wall. She raised her open right hand high above her head as if she was about ready to do something with it and the wall.  
  
"Graffiti Swipe!" She swiped her hand across the wall without touching it, her palm pointing toward the wall, making a tag appear on the wall. Gemini's tag looked like a comet made of a purple star and a black/gray/silver flaming tail pointing up toward the night sky. (I made the picture, so if you want it, I would LOVE to have your e-mail address.) Yo-yo dropped his jaw at Gemini in complete shock.  
  
"What...where...how...how on earth did you do that?!" The only answer he got was Gemini raising her left hand above her hand like she was going to make another tag appear over the one on the wall.  
  
"Graffiti Swipe!" She did the same thing with her left hand as she did with her hand, but this time, the comet-like tag disappeared. Yo-yo forgot how to speak when he saw that. Beat walked over toward Gemini and placed a hand on her right shoulder.  
  
"Gemini, I think you've spooked Yo-yo enough." Gemini laughed dryly then turned toward Yo-yo.  
  
"Sorry about that one, Yo-yo." Yo-yo tried to respond, but nothing came out of his mouth except hot air. Beat started to laugh his head off.  
  
"Yo-yo forgot how to speak!" Yo-yo turned toward Beat with a glare.  
  
"How come you aren't shocked, Beat?" Gemini answered for Beat, since said rudie couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Because it was Beat that taught me how to do the Graffiti Swipe." Yo- yo fainted at these words, making Gemini instantly regret those words. "Oops." Beat stopped laughing and gulped.  
  
"Agreed. Keep an eye on Yo-yo, I'll take out the cherry-pickers." With that said, Beat raced off toward the nearest cherry-picker, spray can in hand and ready to tag the light at the top. 


	4. Capture and Discovery

AN: Okay, I'm going to do a LITTLE reformating with the next chapter to see if it will help you folks understand who's speaking better. Here's the 4th chapter for you. Oh and another thing, if a chapter gets based on an Urban Battle from the game, I will give you the heads-up in the title, okay?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul of the Streets Chapter 4: Capture & Discovery  
  
"Man, why do I have the feeling that I'm going to regret this?" Beat was skating through the fenced-in area and heading toward a cherry-picker that just happened to be in his sight, spray can in hand. "And Gemini had better not show off. When I taught her how to do the Graffiti Swipe, she took it one-up and figured out how to do it with no spray cans...geez..." Without him realizing it at first, he was soon shone upon by a sudden light, but it was the sound of a gun which brought Beat back to reality hard.  
  
"Fire at will, men!" Beat yelped slighty at the command from the highest officer on the cherry-picker.  
  
"Oh...SHIT!!!" In hopes to get out of the shooting in one piece, Beat turned around and skated in the other direction, until he was out of the range of the light and the gunfire. Beat's heart was pounding from the sudden panic he had just displayed. "Damn! That's what I get for allowing my train of thought to wonder off..." He looked back over toward the cherry- picker, making sure he didn't get close enough to get spotted by the light, when he saw a dark-skinned officer with skates looking down toward the ground, looking like he was feeling guilty for being who he was. Beat soon shifted his attention to something else when another officer, a higher- ranking one walked up toward the officer in skates.  
  
"Why don't you go after that punk kid? You're the only one who can really catch him, Combo." Beat just shook his head in disbelief. Did he hear that right? Did that officer just call him Combo? The dark-skinned officer sighed and spoke with a monotone voice.  
  
"Fine, but I've got the feeling that I'll regret it..." With those words spoken, the lower-ranked officer skated off toward Beat, who hid out of view. Beat watched as the skating officer took off his helmet and threw it as hard as he could down the street, while falling to his knees in despair.  
  
"Man, what a predicament(sp?) I put myself in! If I don't find Beat, I'll be in major hot water with the Rokkaku Police. But if I DO find him, I would have to turn him in...I should have just stayed in that cell and found another way out..." Beat held his breath, hoping that he wouldn't be heard. Why the hell did Combo even THINK about putting on that uniform?! That's going to tarnish his reputation as a rudie and as a GG. Beat tried to control his breathing so that Combo wouldn't hear him, but that was his mistake. Combo turned around toward where Beat was hiding, recognizing who it was by the small part of skate that was still in view.  
  
"Beat?" Beat winced at that. He was busted and he knew it, so he skated slowly into view with confused eyes.  
  
"Combo, is that really you I see in that uniform? You'd better have a good reason for this..." Combo looked toward the ground, wishing he hadn't have been seen.  
  
"Beat, I wish you weren't here right now...where's Gemini?" Beat turned around to see Gemini and Yo-yo in the distance, but he couldn't tell if they were standing or sitting.  
  
"Why do you ask, Combo?" That's when he was hit on top of the head by something really hard. Beat hit the ground with a thud, laying spread-eagle on the asphalt. Combo put his helmet back on his head and gently picked up the redhead.  
  
"I'm sorry, Beat. I have no choice." Combo skated back toward the highest-ranking officer in the area with Beat in his hands, a tear escaping his eyes in guilt and shame. Combo felt that he no longer deserved to be called either a rudie or a GG.  
  
**************  
  
"Yo-yo, please wake up..." Gemini had Yo-yo sitting back against a wall near the only tagged cherry-picker, like herself, and leaning on her right shoulder. She held Yo-yo's shades and her clear-framed eyeglasses in her right hand and was brushing through his soft, green hair with her gentle left hand. Yo-yo looked so adorable, so peaceful to her, she wished that this moment could last for longer than time, but she knew that it wouldn't be allowed. Something like this would never be allowed as long as the Rokkaku Police was around. She continued to pull her hand gently through his hair, when Yo-yo started to glow slightly with an indigo glow. Gemini jumped back, letting Yo-yo fall to his side, the glow ceasing. "What the flipping heck was that?!" She placed a finger above Yo-yo's eyes, which caused the glow to come back. The aura seemed faint, but she knew that a faint glow like this could be misleading. She got Yo-yo back into a sitting position against the wall, when she heard a faint mumbling coming out of him.  
  
"Tigress...you silly cat..." Gemini raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"I wonder what Yo-yo's dreaming about..." If only she knew...  
  
***Dream Scene: Yo-yo***  
  
"Where am I?" Yo-yo looked around where he was in awe. He was in some type of labratory, the purpose for this place he didn't know until he turned around. What he saw was Beat strapped down to an operating table, protesting most profusely to his capture.  
  
"Let me go, Dr. Avalon, before I call you something you don't like!" The female doctor turned around toward Beat.  
  
"Listen, I don't have a choice in the matter. If I don't get a clone of you made soon, Rokkaku is going to hire another scientist and I will be taken out permenately. So deal." She reached for a needle filled with a yellow liquid, putting Beat on the verge of panicking.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?"  
  
"All this will do is put you to sleep, nothing else." She cleaned off the area where one would normally recieve a shot in the arm with a stertlizing(sp?) pad on Beat's left arm before she put the tip of the needle into one of his veins and injected the liquid into him. Beat winced from the pain, but in a minute he grew drowzy and fell asleep. Yo-yo gasped and went over to Beat's side.  
  
"Oh, my lord...Beat, wake up...huh?" Yo-yo tried to shake Beat awake, but his hands went right through him. "How...is this a dream?" Dr. Avalon went right through him with another, empty needle and started to draw blood out of the redhead, which make Yo-yo close to fainting again.  
  
"If I didn't have to do this, Beat, you would be free right now. But Rokkaku needs you later on, near the end of his plan, so I can't let you skate free again." The colors from the scene started to swirl, like they were going forward in time, until the colors stood still again with Yo-yo back in the labratory.  
  
"Huh? How come I'm still...no." Yo-yo walked over to the operating table next to the one the still-sleeping Beat was laying on and got a good look at the girl on the table. "Gemini?" He soon heard a moan coming from Beat, who started to move around.  
  
"What the hell...why do I feel like I was hit hard..." Beat looked over toward the operationg table to his right and gasped. "What that...who is she? Where did she come from?" Dr. Avalon smirked.  
  
"Her name is Gemini Beat and she..is your clone."  
  
***End Dream Scene***  
  
Yo-yo started to stir into wakefulness as Gemini stood back up on her feet, ready to help Yo-yo get back up on his feet. Yo-yo looked up toward Gemini with a frown.  
  
"Gemini, were you...created...by the Rokkaku Group?" Gemini looked down toward her white skates, her eyes closed and sighed.  
  
"I wish I could say no. I'm sorry." 


	5. The Letter and Announcement

AN: Okay, you know what happened with Beat, Gemini and Yo-yo in the earlier chapters, now we find out what Corn & Gum are up to while the aformentioned trio was gone. I think I'd better change the Action/Adventure genre to either Sci-Fi, Suspense or General. Enough talk, onto the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul of the Streets Chapter 5: The Letter and Announcement  
  
"Where the hell did Beat go?!" Corn was flipping ticked off. He had no idea why Beat was acting the way he did before skating off. He was putting his rage into the pinball machine and racked up one heck of a high score. Gum didn't had a clue either, since she wasn't watching what was going on. She was laying on the couch, hands over chest, when she felt something underneath her back.  
  
"What the..." Gum sat up to try to find what had caused her uncomfort when she spied a piece of paper with writing on it where she was lying. She picked up the paper, read it to herself and looked over toward Corn. "Hey, Corn. You may want to read this!" Corn looked and Gum and spotted the paper in her hand.  
  
"I'll be right up!" Corn sped over toward the stairway that led to the middle platform (no, not Boost Dash fast) and ran up the stairs. Gum smirked at this.  
  
"Still don't trust those rails, huh?" Corn sighed.  
  
"Do you trust the telephone lines in the Skyscraper District?" Gum shivered at the thought.  
  
"Touche, Corn." Gum handed Corn the paper, who opened it up and read it out loud.  
  
"Yo, Corn and Gum! I just spotted Beat and Gemini heading for 99th Street. I'm going to follow them for now to see if they need any help. Bye for now, Yo-yo"  
  
Corn stared at the letter and was about to rip it in anger when more writing started to appear out of nowhere, like it was written by an invisible hand.  
  
"What the...Gum, look at this." Gum looked over Corn's shoulder and gasped as she read the new-formed words.  
  
"Looks like I was right. I just saved Beat and Gemini from a missile- launching cherry-picker that the Rokkaku Police had control of. Of course, after I gave them that shock, Beat and Gemini gave me a couple of shocks of their own. Would you believe that Gemini doesn't need a spray can to tag? And she can even erase graffiti with just the swipe of her hand, while Beat can spray with the colors of the rainbow, even though he's just using black spray paint!" Corn and Gum looked up at each other in surprise, then looked back toward the paper to see even more words appear. "Why do I get the feeling that someone else is reading what I'm thinking...oh, no...if anyone's reading this, you'd better sign the paper that thi is showing up on so I know who you are." That's when Gum pulled a black/silver/white- striped fountain pen from her skirt pocket.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've used this." Corn smirked at the sight of the pen.  
  
"So you haven't lost that little valentine gift, have you?" Gum blushed as she signed her name to the paper. She gave the pen to Corn so that he could do the same. New writing appeared in the piece of paper below their names which, by the way the words appeared, made then think that Yo- yo (well, that's who they think made the writing appear) had flipped out in shock.  
  
"Oh, my f***ing god...now, I have to figure this little mystery out, because I'm not writing anything...bye for now..." At that moment, the writing stopped, leaving Corn and Gum hanging.  
  
"Corn, did you see that writing appear or was that just me?" Corn gulped.  
  
"I'm not sure what I saw...I just wish I knew what's happening now..." That's when 'Ill Victory Beat' started playing over the radio in answer to Corn's wish.  
  
"Maybe DJ Professor K will know." Corn laughed slightly.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised..."  
  
"Yo, yo, yo! This is DJ Professor K, Master of the Beats, playing the top-quality music you loyal listeners love to hear. Citizens of the Music Nation, gather around the radio. I have struck gold, news-wise." Corn and Gum exchanged glances at this and got closer to the largest speakers in the Garage. "Ready for the news? The Rokkaku Police has struck hard against the GG's! Remember when I said that Combo from the GG's was kidnapped? Well, they must have bribed him, because he's now working with them! They also managed to capture a rudie in 99th Street with his help...hold it, I just found out the name of the rudie in question...they also have another one of the newer GG members by the name of Beat, and if you've been in Dogenzaka Hill while he was claim to the street, you know who I'm talking about." Corn, who was drinking some soda at the time, choked and spewed lemon-like soda all over Gum from head-to-toe, who turned red in anger.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Corn was blushing in embarrassment. He's lucky that Gum wasn't slapping him around the Garage like she once did when Beat scared the life out of her. Gum's never been whiter and Beat's never been redder after that.  
  
"And that's not all. It seems we have a clone of the GG from Dogenzaka Hill running around the streets. She goes by the name of Gemini and was last seen with a knocked-out Yo-yo before Beat was captured. That's all the news I have for now. Adios, mi amigos!" Gum gulped at this.  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen to them now, especially Beat?" Corn put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"First, let's find Yo-yo and Gemini and asked them what's going on." Gum nodded. She dried her face off with a nearby towel from the soda and followed Corn to 99th Street, unaware of what may happen to them. 


	6. Well, This is Out of the Blue

AN: I'm thinking about writing a original story based on the rudies in my town that includes events that really happened. And these rudies are as good as the ones in JSRF, especially the Rapid Expo and Black Tiger gangs. If I can, maybe I can somehow pull Beat and Yo-yo into it, though they'll have different names and you're going to have to recognize them by description. *takes another look at Beat & Yo-yo and thinks back to what the two male members of the Black Tiger gang look like* Correction, they ARE in it. You folks interested? I'm not going to work on it unless I get five people to give me the green light on the story project. Trust me, you won't be disapointed. Another thing, you may want to hang onto your hats, because I REALLY twisted this chapter! Onto the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul of the Streets Chapter 6: Well, This is Out of the Blue...  
  
"Please don't see us, please don't see us..." Gemini and Yo-yo were praying in unison as they hid in a dark alleyway, watching the 3 untagged cherry-pickers and the cherry picker Yo-yo tagged leaving their area of the street. When they were gone, they came out of hiding and sighed.  
  
"That was sure close, Gemini..." Gemini would have nodded in agreement, but there was somethng that was bugging her.  
  
"Yeah, but Beat hasn't come back yet...and three of those four cherry-pickers were left untagged..." Yo-yo looked up toward Gemini in horror.  
  
"You mean...do you think that...but they couldn't..." Gemini sighed.  
  
"Believe me when I say I know how you feel. I'm just as worried as you..." At that moment, Gemini started to hear skates coming down toward their area of 99th Street. "Is that Rapid 99?" They looked across the gray bridge and spotted not three light-blue-haired girls, but two rudies who Yo- yo recognized instantly and started skating towards.  
  
"Corn! Gum! You two are a sight for sore eyes!" When Yo-yo was close enough, he gave both Corn & Gum a hug to remember...  
  
"Yo-yo...let go...I can't breathe...I don't think Gum can either..." Yo-yo blushed as he let them go, his hands now behind his back. After catching her breath, Gum looked toward Yo-yo in surprise.  
  
"I didn't know you were that strong..." Corn sighed in disbelief then remembered what DJ Prof. K said earlier.  
  
"Where's Gemini?" Yo-yo pointed into the alleyway when Gemini went out of sight, which puzzled Yo-yo.  
  
"Gemini, what's wrong?" Yo-yo, Corn & Gum followed Gemini until they spotted her on top of the buildings talking with a transparent figure that looked surprisingly like DJ Prof. K.  
  
"Kay, can you tell me where the Rokkaku Police have taken Beat?" The ghostly DJ Prof. K, Kay, shook his head.  
  
"No, all I know is that they're working with Poison Jam as of now. Why, I don't know..." Gemini sighed.  
  
"The Graffiti Masters are not going to like this...it was my job to protect him..." Yo-yo slowly walked into view, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"Ge...Gemini?" Gemini immediately turned around in horror and sighed at the sight of Yo-yo.  
  
"Yo-yo! What on earth was that for?!" Kay was about ready to panic, having been seen by someone other than Gemini.  
  
"Gemini, I have to go! You know the Graffiti Masters don't allow us Graffiti Souls to be seen by mortals!" Gemini sighed and looked down toward her skates.  
  
"Alright..." Gemini looked back up toward Kay. "Adios, mi amigo." Kay nodded.  
  
"Same to you, Gemini." Kay snapped his fingers and vanished into thin air, not leaving behind any visible trace of his presence. Corn and Gum walked up behind Yo-yo with amazed looks in their eyes. Yo-yo decided to break the ice with a question.  
  
"Who...correction, WHAT was that?" Gemini sighed.  
  
"A friend of mine who I knew...before becoming human." Gum jumped back a little at this.  
  
"What do you mean 'before becoming human'?" Gemini looked up toward the horizon, where the sun started to climb above the grey buildings.  
  
"I knew Kay...when I was a Graffiti Soul..." That pretty much left everyone speechless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Talen: I have some explaining to do in the next chapter...  
  
Gemini Beat: What the...  
  
Beat: My lord....how'd you come up with Kay, Talen?  
  
Yo-yo: that's what I want to know...  
  
Talen: He was inspired by a dream. It's the same with Gemini Beat. You see I dreamed that I was Gemini Beat and was tearing up Dogenzaka Hill with you two. All of a sudden, the DJ disappeared and Kay made his appearance, wanting to help us out. What freaks me out about this dream wasn't Kay, it was...well, let's just say I got to see what you three would look like if you were real people...  
  
Yo-yo: Wow...  
  
Beat: Plan to use anything else from that dream in this story?  
  
Gemini Beat: Are you?  
  
Talen: *grins* You bet.  
  
Beat & Yo-yo: *looks toward each other and runs for it, but is pulled back by Gemini*  
  
Gemini Beat: Get back here, you two.  
  
Talen: *smirks* I was going to use my white whip and trap them, but that works, too.  
  
Beat & Yo-yo: *turns toward all of the readers* Get us away from this crazy authoress!!!  
  
Talen: *to myself* They must have heard about what I've done to my old Digimon muses or else they wouldn't be acting like this... 


	7. Starrider

Soul of the Streets Chapter 7: Starrider  
  
"You're...a Graffitii Soul?" Gemini nodded at the question.  
  
"Yes, I am, Yo-yo. I am a copy of the Graffiti Lord and am Beat's Graffiti Twin. My job was to protect Beat, but I...have failed..." Gum shook her head in confusion.  
  
"Graffiti Lord? Graffiti Twin? What are they?" Gemini looked back down toward her skates trying to think of how to explain those two terms.  
  
"The Graffiti Lord is the leader of all Graffiti Souls, who rules us all like a fair yet strict king. He has three second-in-commands that are directly under him called Graffiti Guardians, a trio of Graffiti Souls with powers that come the closest to matching the Graffiti Lord." Yo-yo let loose a low whistle.  
  
"The Graffiti Lord must be all-powerful..." Gemini looked up toward Yo-yo and nodded.  
  
"He is. A Graffiti Twin is...you know about Guardian Angels?" Everyone nodded. "Well, Guardian Angels protect non-rudies while Graffiti Twins protect rudies. Four of them are copies of the Graffiti Guardians and the Graffiti Lord, I being the copy of the Graffiti Lord." Yo-yo turned around and started to skate away at the mention of this. He couldn't believe what he heard, that Gemini was pretty much an immortal and he wasn't. It was like they were never ment to be together. Gemini put a hurt look on that moment. "Excuse me." Gemini went past between Corn and Gum as she chased Yo-yo. He didn't have to turn around to know that Gemini was following him, he just knew.  
  
Why did you do this to me, Gemini? Why did shatter my image of you... Gemini stopped dead in her tracks at the words she 'heard'. She couldn't figure out if Yo-yo was saying that with his inner voice or not. Yo-yo continued to skate away, even though he knew Gemini was no longer following him.  
  
"Yo-yo...Just tell me what's wrong---  
  
You know what's wrong, Gemini! You weren't even meant to have a human form! Gemini jumped at this.  
  
You know what I was thinking? It was a few minutes before she got a response.  
  
Gemini, are you psychic or something? Gemini shook her head, even though she knew Yo-yo couldn't the the motion.  
  
No, the only powers I have are my Graffiti Swipe and Sonic Dash(upgrade of the Boost Dash)...I think you're the one who's psychic, Yo- yo... Again, she received slience from Yo-yo. She didn't realize that Yo- yo was below her, thinking about what Gemini said.  
  
"Could I really be psychic?" Yo-yo looked up toward the now-rising sun across the grey bridge and dark water. The scene reminded him of a song he once heard before becoming a Rudie and gave him an urge to sing.  
  
"I stole a ride of a passing star/ Not knowing where I was going/ How near or how far/ Through years of light, lands of future and past/ Until the heavenly gates/ Were sighted at last...  
  
Starrider, rider, rider/ Take me to the stars/ Starrider, rider, rider/ Show me where you are..."  
  
As Gemini listened to Yo-yo's song and his beautiful voice, she was amazed about how much she was reminded of her home, the kingdom in the clouds where all Graffiti Souls reside. In a way, all Graffiti Souls are starriders. She stayed silent as Yo-yo continued to sing.  
  
"Northern lights flashed by/ And then they were gone/ And as old stars would die/ So the new ones were born...  
  
And ever on I sailed/ Celestial ways/ And in the light of my years/ Shone the rest of my days...  
  
Speed increasing/ All control is in the hands of those who know/ Will they help us grow/ To one day be starriders..."  
  
Gemini skated off a little aways so that she could jump off the buildings without Yo-yo seeing her, then skated toward Yo-yo while she was singing the final part of the song.  
  
"Starrider, rider, rider/ Show me where you are/ Starrider, rider, rider/ Take me to the stars...  
  
Speed increasing/ All control is in the hands of those who know/ Will they help us grow/ To one day become starriders..."  
  
Yo-yo turned toward Gemini as he heard her stellar voice and blushed.  
  
"You heard me singing, did you?" Gemini nodded.  
  
"Yes...I didn't know you were a singer." Yo-yo smiled.  
  
"I have the voice talent, but I could never write good enough songs like the ones on the radio..."Gemini placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"I'll bet that even you can be a 'starrider' if you tried hard enough." Yo-yo sighed and gave Gemini a gentle hug, which was most generously returned.  
  
"Thanks, Gemini. You've just brightened my day." The two diidn't realized that they were being watched by Corn and Gum, who were happy for them both.  
  
"Looks like he finally scored." Gum nodded in agreement.  
  
"Even I agree that he needed a girl that he could call his own who would return the favor." They stayed where they were as the firey sun rose completely above the skyscrapers of 99th Street, finally ending the tragic night and beginning a whole new day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I don't own the song that I used in this chapter. The song is called 'Starrider' from an old-school band called Foreigner. This song is amazing, if you get the CD 'Foreigner' and you listen to this song, have yourself image that Yo-yo is singing with the stunning voice used in this song and you will know what I was thinking while writing this chapter. 


	8. Rhyth and the Shades

AN: Yikes, and we have an impatient review! Beat, I happened to be stuck on what I was going to do with Beat, so I decided to develop a part of the story that was the main reason why it's a romance story, *points to Yo-yo and Gemini*, until something came to me. Okay? And Tallulah, you my most loyal reviewer. I appreciate your constructive reviews and helped me look for things that I never noticed before. *hugs Tallulah* Thank you so very much!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul of the Streets Chapter 8: Rhyth and the Shades  
  
Beat moaned as the morning sunlight shone through the barred cell window and onto his face. He blinked himself into wakefulness and looked above him through his teal-lensed shades to see another bed coming out of the wall to his right. He sat up on the inch-thick mattress and looked around to see the cell door behind him, the barred window through which the sunlight shone on him was in front of him, and a sink with a mirror above it to his left. When he looked into the mirror, he realized that he was no longer wearing his headphones.  
  
"Oh, no..." Beat threw off the thin covers to see if he still had his blades on his feet, but they were gone too. He was now wearing black army boots instead. "What the hell?!" That's when a girl with light-blue hair looked down toward Beat from the top bunk with a scared look on her face.  
  
"Are you nuts?! Language like that around here results in a 10,000- volt shock!" Beat looked up toward the girl in surprise.  
  
"Who are you? Do you know who took my stuff?" The girl flipped off of the bed and landed in front of the redhead, who hadn't even had the chance to stand.  
  
"I'm Rhyth. When you were brought in, the guards took off your skates and headphones off. They were going to take off your shades, but some lady in a black lab coat said that you need those shades to see. What's up with that?" Beat looked down toward the ground as he sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. If there wasn't one thing you would have never guessed about Beat and that was his bad eyes. There was a reason why he never takes his shades off even at night.  
  
"Because..." He walked over toward the wall with the window and turned his back toward it, hesitating as he reached for his shades. Despite the pain he knew he would have to endure, he slowly lowered his shades to allow his eyes to get used to the light enough for him to tolerate the pain then removed his shades, when Rhyth gasped at what she saw. There were spots of black spray paint in different areas of his eyes and it made them unpleasant to look at. A minute later, Beat was no longer able to endue the flames in his eyes and shut his eyes immediately, then put his shades back on. "Because of something that happened 5 years ago, I'm now both nearsighted and extremely light-sensitive." Rhyth gulped.  
  
"What happened?" Beat looked out the barred window into Chuo Street, looking out toward the back of the dinosaur-like statue.  
  
"5 years ago, back when I still lived in Rokkaku-dai Heights..."  
  
***Flashblack-Beat*****  
  
(First of all, this is before Beat was a rudie, so when I say Micheal, I'm referring to Beat, okay? And another thing, Beat doesn't have any shades on at this time either, since he doesn't need them.)  
  
"Garam, when we get out of here, I'm so going to punch you into next week. You know this is Poison Jam's turf!" Micheal and Garam were standing on the island in the middle of the sewage system(you know, where the mystery tape was), Micheal was looking around for something that Garam had called a Graffiti Soul. Garam just smirked at the redhead in headphones.  
  
"Well, is it my fault that I know how to trick the infamous Micheal Hayashi(I know what you're thinking...) into coming into the sewers? I mean you do want to know if you can see a Graffiti Soul, right?" Micheal sighed in disbelief.  
  
"If I have to do it here, then I'm not so sure..."  
  
"If there's one thing a rudie has to be able to do, Micheal, and that's to live dangerously." Micheal snaps his fingers, since he had no way of countering that statement.  
  
"I hate you..." At that moment, skates were heard coming from the iron gate that lead to the Bottom Point of the Sewage System. "Oh, shit! It's Poison Jam!" Micheal and Garam did not stick around as the gate started to rise. They ran toward the exit, but stopped when they came to the pit right in front of the exit.  
  
"Micheal, we're going to have to Boost Dash across!" Micheal nodded as the jets on both pairs of skates turned themselves on. The two jumped to the other side, but when Micheal reached the other side, the jets turned themselves off and he slipped into the pit and landed on his back, paralyzing him. Garam gasped. "Micheal!" Garam was about ready to jump into the pit and get him out of there, but Micheal looked up and spoke with a strained voice before Garam could.  
  
"Garam...get out of here...before they get...you, too..." With a tear in his eyes, Garam turned away from the pit and skated out of the sewers and into Rokkaku-dai Heights. A minute after Garam left, Poison Jam and their leader, Cube, skated to the edge of the pit and looked down toward Micheal.  
  
"Looks one of the two pains didn't make the jump, boss." Cube nodded in agreement.  
  
"And he's paralyzed, too. One of you follow me, the other two get a beam down here so we can grind back up." Cube jumped down into the pit and did one of the Poison Jammers. The other two went back into the sewers to find a long enough beam. Micheal turned his head as much as he could toward Cube and growled at her.  
  
"Cube, you are colder than ice, you male bitch." Cube narrowed her eyes at Micheal. Did he just call her a guy? She turned toward the Poison Jammer with narrow eyes as she knelt beside Micheal with black spray can in hand.  
  
"Keep his eyes open. I plan to take care of him once and for all." The Poison Jammer did just that as Cube sprayed the paint into his eyes, blinding him for what seemed like for good.  
  
***End Flashback*****  
  
"Even though they had blinded me at the time, I knew Cube brought out a switchknife because...well, let's just say she litterally broke my heart." Rhyth gasped again.  
  
"She stabbed you?!"  
  
"In the chest, yes."  
  
"How'd you survive such a fatal wound?" Beat shrugged his shoulder at this.  
  
"That's something I will never find out..." That's when Combo knocked on the barred cell gate.  
  
"Hey, Beat. Are you feeling all right?" Beat nodded with a smile, oblivious to the fact that Combo was the reason he was in this jail cell.  
  
"Yeah...hey, just where am I anyway?" Combo sighed.  
  
"Rokkaku Jailhouse for Rudies. No rudie has ever managed to escape this place once they implant the 'chip' in you..."  
  
"The 'chip'? Combo, what's the 'chip'?"  
  
"It's a chip that will shock you with a 10,000-volt bolt concentrated into your nervous system if you do something the Rokkaku Police don't like." Rhyth nodded in agreement with Combo's words.  
  
"There's also a chance that the chip could kill you on the first shock as well." Beat turned toward Rhyth with a worried look.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Rhyth looked down toward her light-blue boots and sighed.  
  
"I wish I was lying, Beat, but I'm not. I witnessed such a death." Behind the shades, Beat's eyes widened at the though of dying by the first shock happening to him. He had to escape before the chip was implanted in him, or else he would done for. 


	9. It's Time, Beat

Soul of the Streets Chapter 9: 'It's Time, Beat.'  
  
"Dr. Avalon?" Hayashi had walked into a laboratory in City Hall, looking for the elusive lady doctor in black. He was curious as to why Beat was cloned in the first place and thought it would be best to ask the doctor who made the clone. After searching through the multiple laboratories, he found the black-haired doctor sitting in her office, working on a small black chip. "Making another one, are you, Dr. Avalon?" The lady doctor in the black lab coat hastily turned around in her chair and sighed at seeing Hayashi, her silver eyes sparkling in relief.  
  
"Captain Hayashi, don't do that...you sounded like Rokkaku just a second ago..." Hayashi blushed at this statement.  
  
"Sorry about that, doctor. I was curious as to why that punk Beat was cloned---" Dr. Avalon narrowed her eyes at Hayashi.  
  
"I was ordered by Rokkaku not to tell anyone that, Hayashi. I may even get into trouble for you asking." Hayashi gasped.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Selina. I didn't mean to---" Dr. Avalon smirked.  
  
"That's okay, Ken. You didn't know better." Hayashi smiled. She reminded him of his wife before being placed into a coma by a rudie 3 years ago, an angel in black indeed. Of course, there are some things Dr. Avalon does that makes him wonder.  
  
"Well, looks like I'm going to have to find out why on my own. When you're done with that chip, let me know so I can get Beat ready for the operation." Dr. Avalon gulped. That's what she was afraid Hayashi would say.  
  
"Um, Ken? Doesn't he remind you of anyone?" Hayashi stopped dead in his tracks at the question. He pulled out a picture from inside his tan trench coat to reveal a five-year-old picture with four people in it. One was himself in a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. Another was his wife, who had black hair, silver eyes, looked like she was 20 when she was 30, and wore a black long-sleeved shirt that hugged her slender figure, black skin-tight jeans and black army boots. In front of his wife was a 9-year-old kid who looked surprisingly like Yo-yo but with a red hoodie. In front of Hayashi himself was a kid that Dr. Avalon had been referring to. He looked too much like Beat but he had no shades and his shirt was purple and not green. The quartet were standing on top of Benten Tower in 99th Street, with the two boys giving victory signs to the camera. Hayashi had started to cry.  
  
"Yes," Hayashi said softly. "Beat does remind me of someone. He reminds me.." He gulped before continuing. "..of my oldest son, Micheal." He dried his eyes a moment afterwards, since Rokkaku wouldn't allow someone who cries on the force. "Are you done with that chip now?" Dr. Avalon nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am. Let's go." She smirked as Hayashi offered her his arm, which she most generously accepted, and started walking toward the cells where the rudies were. If there was one thing she liked about Hayashi, he always tried to be sane around her.  
  
*****************  
  
"There's got to be a way out of here.." Beat was sitting on the thin mattress on his bed, elbows on knees and hands over face. Rhyth was sitting next to him, worried about the redhead and how he would react when they would come for him. Combo was still hanging around and was just as worried as Rhyth.  
  
"Combo, do you know where the keys to this cell may be?" Combo shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, Rhyth. If I knew, I would be bolting to get them." Rhyth sighed and turned back toward Beat when she heard soft sobbing coming from his direction. Wait a second, is he crying? I've never known a boy to cry before.. She saw drops of crystal-clear tears falling from the bottom of his shades after they fell from his eyes. Combo was especially surprised to see Beat cry. If there's one thing that Beat would never do around other people and that's cry.  
  
"Why can't I remember.." What Beat said may have been no louder than a soft wind, but it was loud enough for Rhyth to hear.  
  
"Can't remember what?" Like Beat, she had also spoken softly, but Beat could easily hear her.  
  
"Remember when I told you about the Poison Jam incident?" Rhyth nodded. "Well..I can't remember anything before that.." Rhyth almost gasped at this, but Combo gasped for her.  
  
"Rhyth! Beat! Hayashi's coming!" As the crazy captain approached the cell, Combo immediately stood at attention so that he could avoid a nasty shock. Hayashi smirked at this as he stood in front of Combo.  
  
"Well, I didn't have to remind you to stand at attention when I came this time. Good job." Combo sighed at this. Dr. Avalon turned toward Beat with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Combo, when I unlock the cell door, put the handcuffs on him and bring him out here. It's time." Combo put on a worried look as she walked toward the cell door and put the key in it. With a clang, the door was unlock and the door was opened just enough for Combo to slide through.  
  
"Beat, it's time. They're ready for you.." Beat did not hesitate as the handcuffs were placed on his wrists nor did he resist when he was made to stand up. It was like he lost his will to fight. Combo noticed this and became really worried.  
  
Oh, my god..I have never seen Beat like this before.. Hayashi had also noticed this change in behavior.  
  
What happened to the kid that tagged me out in Shibuya Terminal? He's always fighting us, but now..this is just pitiful.. Beat was lead out of the cell by Combo, who waited as Dr. Avalon closed the door to the cell.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Combo and Beat followed Dr. Avalon and Hayashi as they headed toward the very laboratory that Beat was cloned in. 


	10. Police Fight and Flag Battle

AN: *reads the reviews* Beat, I wish you hadn't have asked that question. I'm writing this story as I go, so even I don't know when the next chapter's going to be up. That's just my style, though it has ended up cutting some of my previous stories in half. *hangs head in shame* Ay, me. *sits up and cracks knuckles* Enough about that, onto the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Soul of the Streets Chapter 10: Police Fight and Flag Battle  
  
"Gemini, do you get the feeling we forgot to look somewhere?" Yo-yo and Gemini searched through the old and abandoned buildings that make up Rokkaku-dai Heights with the help of the multiple telephone lines that weaved all around the street. Yo-yo and Gemini were standing in front of an old warehouse, ignoring the Poison Jam graffiti that was on there.  
  
"Yeah, I get that feeling too. If I were Poison Jam, where woulld I hide?" Yo-yo sighed in disbelief.  
  
"We don't know how they think, Gemini. What makes you think that's going to work?" Yo-yo sounded a little ticked that time, which earned him a surprised look from Gemini.  
  
"You don't have to snap at me, Yo-yo. I think I saw a passageway a little beyond this warehouse. Shall we?" Yo-yo smirked, his mood lightening up a little.  
  
"Let's." Gemini and Yo-yo grinded on the train tracks in the warehouse until they reached the other side, where they were greeted by a group of officers in white and black. "Nice going, Gemini. Now we have the police on us!" Yo-yo tried to knocked down one of the officers in black but all said officer did was move out of the way from the force. "Oh, shit." Gemini had to dodge an officer in white and tagged him with a small dragon- head on his back.  
  
"Don't do that." When Gemini glanced up toward the officers in black, she got an idea. "Yo-yo, out of the way!" Yo-yo did just that as Gemini boost-dashed into two of the black officers. Yo-yo yelped as he dodged the armor that flew off.  
  
"Hello, they had armor on them! That's---" He was cut short by a officer in black that had his arms around his neck. "Ack! Gemini!" Gemini, who had tagged another two officers, turned toward Yo-yo and gasped.  
  
"Hold on!" Gemini boost-dashed once again, this time toward the officer behind Yo-yo and knocked him clean off the green-haired rudie. Yo- yo rubbed his neck afterward, glad to be free from that.  
  
"That's it." Yo-yo narrowed his eyes, a burning rage flowing throughout him. "I'm pissed off now." A second later, officers were flying for miles, so to speak. One was being thrown into the nearby water. Yo-yo was breathing hard, a faint indigo glow surrounding him. "Never tick me off again..." The glow disappeared, and Yo-yo fell over on his side from exhaustion. Gemini, who watched the whole scene on shock, skated over toward Yo-yo. She was just barely daring to believe what she saw.  
  
Yo-yo didn't even touch those officers and yet they went flying! So how did they end up getting those flying---don't tell me I'm right abut Yo- yo being psychic.. Gemini stood up and tapped her skates, turning them into white boots once again, then kneeled down to pick-up the tired boy. "I just hope Corn and Gum find out where Poison Jam's hideout is from Rapid 99 soon." Gemini, with Yo-yo in her arms, ran up one of the poles and across the line, not once slipping up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A couple more tags should bring them out, Corn." Corn and Gum were underneath the two dragon tower, Benten Tower, and tagging underneath it like crazy. Gum was working on her new medium-sized phoenix tag while Corn was working on an old favorite, his extra-large black tiger tag. They were soon greeted by a lady rudie with light-blue hair. They knew it was a Rapid 99 member.  
  
"What do you GG's want? You must be looking for us to tag out the street like you did." Gum took a step forward toward the Rapid 99 member.  
  
"We want to know where Poison Jam's hideout." The Rapid 99 member thought quickly about this before looking up to see the other light-blue- haired girls of Rapid 99, who were grinding down from the top of Benten Tower with the help of one of the dragons that wound around the center.  
  
"Rose, Starbright, down here!" She looked back down toward Corn and Gum, her blank expression not changing. "Before we tell anyone where Poison Jam's hideout is, they must be able to beat us in a flag battle." Corn put on an confused look on his face.  
  
Flag battle? What the hell is that? He looked over toward Gum, who had a demonic expression on her face, like she knew what she was doing.  
  
"Fine, then. You're on." Corn tapped Gum's shoulder and started to wisper into her ear.  
  
"Gum, I've never been in a flag battle before."  
  
"Don't worry. Remember that grey bridge we crossed over earlier?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Go there and wait for a flag to appear, then come here to wait for another flag. I'll get the other flags." Corn nodded in agreement. They grinded up toward the top of the tower to start the battle when DJ Prof. K came on the radio with 'Funky Dealer' playing in the background. (Tallulah, what are the songs played in JGR? This is just so I don't blow you out of the water music-wise.*wants to kick who ever made the Dreamcast emulators* If I were able to play JGR on the computer, I wouldn't be asking. Ay, me.)  
  
"And I hear there's a flag battle going about ready to start in 99th Street between Rapid 99 and the GG's. I say let the battle begin! Alright, ready? Okay, 3, 2, 1, go!" At that moment, the three Rapid 99 girls took off toward the brightly colored passageway that lead to the the first flag while Corn when the other way toward the grey passageway. (Note to self: get pics of characters while in 99th Street. It is not easy describing 99th Street.) He reached the grey bridge when a flag appeared out of thin air and the DJ came on the air.  
  
"Gum got a flag! Four flags left!" Seeing that Gum was right about the flag, he ran across the bridge and grabbed the flag.  
  
"I guess you were right, Gum." Corn bolted acress the bridge when the DJ came back on again.  
  
"Corn got a flag! Three flags left!" Corn smirked as he reached the bottom of the tower in record time.  
  
"I'll bet Rapid 99's surprised now." He watched as Gum ran out of the brightly-colored passageway and toward the smaller dragon that lead to the overhead street while being followed by the girls of Rapid 99.  
  
"After this, you're going to tell us how Corn got to that flag so quick!" Corn gulped.  
  
"Uh, oh." He yelped as Gum was knocked off the small dragon and landed on him.  
  
"Ow, I think I broke something." Corn, since he was sandwiched between her and the asphalt, unceremoniously rolled her off of himself and stood up.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was my back you broke."  
  
"Rapid 99 got a flag! Two flags left! You're almost there!" Corn yelped at the comment, then sighed as the flag appeared before him.  
  
"And we now have three flags." He swiped the flag then turned toward Gum. "Where to, Gum?"  
  
"The top of Benten Tower. Hurry, Corn..I don't think I can stand.." Corn nodded and started to grind up the larger dragon.  
  
"Corn got a flag! Just one more flag!" Corn then looked down to see one of the Rapid 99 girls grinding just ahead of him.  
  
"Where did she come from? Oh, well." At that moment, the jets on his skates turned themselves on, burning 10 spraycans while doing so, and knocked off the Raapid 99 girl off the tower. The thud she was sounded sickening from his height. "Yikes, I hope she's alright." Corn reached the top of the tower, where a flag waited for him. He smirked as he grabbed the flag, when the DJ came on one final time.  
  
"Corn got the final flag! Score is as follows: GG's have 4 flags, Rapid 99 has one flag! GG's win the flag battle!" Corn jumped up and down in joy. He couldn't believe it, he actually won his first flag battle! He jumped from the top of the tower, which was a mighty long drop, and landed in a grind on a bench near the tower. He looked up toward Gum, who was shakily stading on one leg and leaning on the tower, smiling at the GG leader.  
  
"Good job, Corn. I knew you'd get it." She winced and grabbed her left ankle, which was bleeding slightly. Corn put on a worried look and skated over toward Gum, ready to help her get out of 99th Street.  
  
"Gum, are you okay?" Gum barely nodded.  
  
"Just a scratch..ouch.." With those words, Corn picked up Gum and started to grind up the smaller dragon toward the overhead street and skated back toward the garage.  
  
"I wonder how Gemini and Yo-yo are doing." 


	11. Surgery and Souls

AN: Oh, boy. This REALLY gets supernatural now! And Beat, I think you're going to get a real kick out of this one. And another thing, this is a two- part chapter. Chapter 12 is the second half. Onto the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul of the Streets Chapter 11: Surgery and Souls  
  
"Dr. Avalon, are you sure he's going to be all right?" Hayashi and Dr. Avalon were in one of the laboratories in City Hall while Beat was asleep on one of the operating tables. Hayashi was starting to worry about the rudie for reasons he wasn't aware of. Dr. Avalon noticed this in his voice as she put latex-free gloves on her hands.  
  
"Hayashi, I've done this kind of surgery on at least 10 rudies and they've all recovered quite nicely. Although, I'm not so certain about Combo. This was designed for rudies Beat's age, no older." After she was sure that her gloves wouldn't fall off, she gently flipped Beat on his chest and positioned his right arm so that it would hold up his head.  
  
"And you once said that there's a 99% success rate as well." Dr. Avalon looked up toward Hayashi and saw the worried look he wore.  
  
"I thought you didn't care if a rudie survived or not." Hayshi sighed at that.  
  
"Same here, but I can't help it. Wouldn't you worry about someone who looks like your kid?" Dr. Avalon was about ready to reach for a surgical blade when that question was asked.  
  
If he only knew.. "Yeah, I would. But you know what Rokkaku wants." Hayashi looked up toward Dr. Avalon with a frown on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Hayashi turned around and headed toward the door. He turned his head toward Dr. Avalon, his expression not changing. "See you around." He left the laboratory and closed the door behind him, leaving Dr. Avalon alone with the out-cold boy.  
  
"Yikes, I'd better make extra sure that I don't botch this up. He really sounded worried about this kid." She hesitated as she placed the sharp edge of the blade on the back of Beat's neck when the boy started to glow a slight red. Dr. Avalon immediately removed the blade, causing the glow to disappear. What the..was Rokkaku right about this boy? No, that can't be. Rokkaku's insane. No one could be that. She put the blade back on his neck when the glow appeared again. This time she kept the blade there without cutting into the skin, waiting to see if the glow will disappear on its own. A minute later, it did vanish and Dr. Avalon was able to continue without interruption.  
  
***********************  
  
"Oh, man. What happened?" Beat started to stir from his induced sleep, unaware of his new surroundings.  
  
"We don't really know, Beat. But we do know that you're not going to be able to return." Beat stopped moving at the voice.  
  
What the? That sounded like me! Beat opened his eyes to see himself standing over him. Beat was placed in shock at the figure and immediately stood up, ready to ten-tag this look-alike. "Who the hell are you?" His look-alike didn't wear headphones or shades like he did, but his ghostly twin's face looked exactly like his. He wore an angel's gown and had white phoenix-like wings. He was also floating above the cloud-like ground, which made Beat do a double-take. He's floating, he looks like an angel AND he looks like me? But how the..  
  
"Beat, I know you must be confused. Let me introduce myself. I am the Graffiti Lord, ruler of all the Graffiti Souls and of the Cloud Kingdom. You are in Luos, the capital of Cloud Kingdom." Beat just stared at his look-alike. They were in a white cloud-like room which was constantly shifting in order to keep its shape.  
  
He's a king, too?! This is just too much! "But how did I get here?" His look-alike, the Graffiti Lord, shrugged at this.  
  
"I don't know, but your separation from your body was timed with A.Ku.Mu's escape." Beat raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"A.Ku.Mu? Who's that?" The Graffiti Lord narrowed his eyes in anger of that name.  
  
"A.Ku.Mu is a powerful demon, extremely powerful for that matter. He was originally Rokkaku Gouji's Graffiti Twin when Rokkaku started to hate rudies at the age of 13 by A.Ku.Mu's hands. We had to imprison him, but it was no easy task. Ever since then, Rokkaku gained a Guardian Angel who has tried to turn him back to who he used to be, but isn't having much luck. Now that A.Ku.Mu has escaped, he could return back to Rokkaku and make him do something terrifyingly evil." Beat gasped. So it wasn't Rokkaku's fault that he acted the way he did toward rudies like himself.  
  
"My god. I feel sorry for him---wait a second. You said that I wouldn't be able to return. What do you mean by---who the hell is that?!" Beat had just spotted the ghostly DJ Prof. K, Kay, floating by with a worried look on his face and didn't even notice Beat. The Graffiti Lord covered his eyes with his right hand and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"That's Kay, DJ Prof. K's Graffiti Twin and his source for the multiple things the DJ announces on JSR." Beat smacked himself on the forehead. He should have guessed that.  
  
"Duh. And by the way, what do you mean by 'won't be able to return'?" The Graffiti Lord looked up toward the stars that weren't knocked out of view by the sun's golden rays of light.  
  
"Because as long as the Goddess of the Streets is gone, Graffiti Souls are forbidden to make contact with mortals. Somehow, its absence is also keeping you here, which is kind of making me wonder if you're one of our number or---no, it couldn't be." Beat took a step forward toward the Graffiti Lord.  
  
"Couldn't be what?" The Graffiti Lord looked back up toward Beat with a curious look on his face.  
  
"Have you ever heard of..?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Talen: Sorry for making this a cliffhanger, folks. If I didn't split this chapter into two, this chapter would probably give Fanfiction.net virtual indigestion.  
  
Mysterious Voice: *slight British accent* So it's that long?  
  
Talen: *jumps at the voice and turns around to see a 14-year girl in all white with a snow owl resting on her left shoulder* Owlnight! Don't scare me like that!  
  
Owlnight: Sorry about that. I hear you're going to be writing a story about us starriders. Am I right? (AN: 'Starrider' is our city's term for 'rudie'.)  
  
Talen: *sighs with a smirk* You heard that on Jet Fire Radio, right?  
  
Owlnight: Yep. For a civilian, you sure do keep up with us starriders.  
  
Talen: *shrugs* Just call me a skateless starrider. I can't skate, but I can still do graffiti. Besides, the Love Storm gang is driving me nuts. (Love Storm is our city's Love Shockers. Some of the gangs formed after JGR's release, some after JSRF's release.) I can't get them to let me interview them.  
  
Owlnight: Well, that's Love Storm for you. *Looks toward her snow owl* Ain't that right Sorona?  
  
Sorona: Hoot hoot! *ruffles feathers*  
  
Owlnight: Anyway, we have to go. The final election debate is today and it's being hosted on Black Tiger turf. I'll let you interview me later. Bye. *skates off*  
  
Talen: *sighs and looks at the interviews I do have on the computer* I have all the interviews from everyone except Owlnight, the Love Storm gang and--- oh, shit. How am I going to interview DJ Dr. J? I don't even know where to look for that New York-raised DJ. Oh, well. *Continues working on the second half of this chapter* 


	12. Taken and Finding Out

Soul of the Streets Chapter 12: Taken and Finding Out  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Street Soul crystal?" Beat shook his head at the question.  
  
"No, I haven't." The Graffiti Lord sighed as a ghostly Yo-yo ran up to him.  
  
"Graffiti Lord, A.Ku.Mu has just entered a rudie's body. We can't identify the---oh, no." The ghostly Yo-yo spotted Beat and realized whose body A.Ku.Mu had taken over. He pointed at Beat with shock. "He's taken over your body and has already placed Dr. Avalon in another coma." Beat nearly flipped at this.  
  
"What?! Oh, that bitch! When I get my hands on him, I'll---"  
  
"Unfortunately, you can't do anything to him while the statue at Dogenzaka Hill is gone---"  
  
"Then how the fuck did A.Ku.Mu manage to take control of my body?!" The Graffiti Lord was taken aback by Beat's anger and language. He shouldn't have been, but that was still shocking to see.  
  
"Because A.Ku.Mu is not affected by the power that the statue has over us Graffiti Souls. A.Ku.Mu became a demon some years ago." Beat put on a worried look. If his friends find A.Ku.Mu in his body, they'll probably share the same fate as Dr. Avalon or worse..  
  
**********************  
  
"Hey, you!" Corn and Gum were in the Garage Park, with Gum sleeping on the couch and her leg propped up on the arm of said couch. Gum had twisted her ankle from her fall at 99th Street. Corn, who was standing near the DJ booth near said couch, turned around toward the elevated 99th Street entrance to see the Rapid 99 member from before. "You left before we could tell you where Poison Jam's hideout was." Corn slapped himself in the head. How could he have been so dumb?  
  
"Sorry, I was worried about Gum. By the way, how's the girl I knocked off of Benten Tower?" She raised her eyebrow at the question, then smirked.  
  
"Oh, Starbright? She's fine. Eternity is taking care of her. That thud she made was sickening, but nothing's broken or damaged. And since you beat us in our flag battle in record time, we thought we'd show you where their hideout is." Corn was about ready to accept, then remembered that Gum might not be able to skate.  
  
"I may have to decline on that offer. Tell us where their hideout is before I make my decision."  
  
"Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility in Rokkaku-dai Heights." Corn winced.  
  
"I'm going to have to decline on that offer. I know how to get there." The Rapid 99 girl nodded.  
  
"Okay, then. Well, see ya." She skated back toward 99th Street, leaving Corn in a puzzle when Gemini carried the out cold Yo-yo into the Garage from the Rokkaku-dai Heights entrance.  
  
"Guys, you will not believe what happened just now." She told them about the police fight they had, about how some of the officers had armor, how one of them had Yo-yo by the throat, and how Yo-yo had somehow gave the untagged officers flying lessons without even touching them. "I'm starting to think that..well, I may be right about Yo-yo being psychic." Corn almost flipped at this.  
  
"A psychic rudie? How the---"  
  
"If there can be demons and Graffiti Souls, there can be psychic rudies, Corn." Corn snapped his fingers, unable to counter that statement.  
  
"Touche, Gemini." Being that Gum occupied the couch, they placed Yo-yo on 4 layers of sleeping bags, who continued to sleep soundly from being tired. "By the way we found out where Poison Jam's hideout is." Gemini's gloomy and shocked mood lightened at this news.  
  
"Where is it, Corn?" Corn pointed toward the Rokkaku-dai Heights entrance.  
  
"Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility. You know how to get there?" Gemini blushed then nodded. She knew she had forgotten to look somewhere in Rokkaku-dai Heights and was completely embarrassed by it.  
  
"Yeah, I know where it is. But which of us is going to go after them? One of us is going to have to stay with Gum and Yo-yo." Corn thought quickly about this before answering.  
  
"I think it would be wise if you went. Besides, I know how to deal with someone who's fainted from exhaustion." At that moment, Yo-yo started to stir from his sleep, which earned him a confused look from Gemini.  
  
"That didn't take very long." Yo-yo opened his eyes and sat up, then looked toward Gemini with a smirk.  
  
"Going somewhere, Gemini?" Gemini returned the smirk with her own.  
  
"And I assume you want to come with me." Yo-yo nodded as he stood up and started stretching out to wake up his sleeping muscles.  
  
"You got that one straight." Corn sighed at the two lovebirds.  
  
"Are you two going after Poison Jam or what?" Gemini nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we are. Yo-yo, let's go. I know where to go." Gemini jumped up and tapped her boots together to turn them back to skates and dashed toward Rokkaku-dai Heights with Yo-yo close behind. 


	13. You're whose kid!

Soul of the Streets Chapter 13: 'You're whose kid?!'  
  
"Fools..the Graffiti Lord thinks he can keep me in that blasted crystal for eternity.." A colorless figure skated through Shibuya Terminal, hoping from one platform to the next and heading for the Garage. He looked exactly like Beat, but all the color in him was gone. The only colors he had on him were white, grey in various shades and black. Even his skin had no color in them. Following close behind him was Rhyth, who looked like she was in a trance.  
  
"None can stop you from doing what you wish, master." The colorless Beat smirked at Rhyth then snuck into the Garage entrance.  
  
"Rhyth, I need you to distract the boy in the hat so that I can get to Rokkaku-dai Heights. I have someone to warn." Rhyth nodded then started to wallriide, grind and do aerial tricks like crazy. Corn was almost hit by Rhyth as she flew by him.  
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?! This is GG---shit!" At that moment, Corn was sent flying into a telephone from a colision between Rhyth and himself, knocking him out cold. The shadowy Beat smirked at this sight.  
  
"Now that's one-uping my order." The shady Beat walked out into the opening and looked up toward Rhyth, who was on the platform above him. "Rhyth, let's go!" They bolted out of the Garage and followed close behind Gemini and Yo-yo into Rokkaku-dai Heights.  
  
(Um, Tallulah? I think I stole one of your ideas in this chapter.)  
  
********************  
  
"Oh, shit! Not this again!" Yo-yo had to duck a bullet from Hayashi as they fought near one of the two smokestacks in Rokkaku-dai Heights. Gemini rammed into Hayashi and was about ready to ten-tag him when a bulllet grazed her upper right arm.  
  
"Eep!" Gemini ended up starting to 'dance' to dodge the bullets now coming her way.  
  
"You little punks are nothing but trouble! Your friend escaped and placed a doctor in a coma! Now I'm going to get my revenge!" Yo-yo growled as a bullet went by his head, a few pieces of hair falling off.  
  
"Bitch! Take this!" Yo-yo came at Hayashi with a spray can, ready to knock his head off in anger. Hayashi aimed his revolver at the spray can and shot it, resulting in Yo-yo being covered in pink paint. Hayashi couldn't help but double over in laughter.  
  
"Oh, my..I'd thought I'd never see the day I end up defacing a rudie!" Hayashi was now in an all-out laughing fit as he landed on his back. Gemini was trying to hold back a giggle.  
  
"Hayashi got you good, Yo-yo!" Yo-yo growled again, this time at himself.  
  
Note to self: Never use pink paint in a street fight. You may be the one covered in it. Hayashi started to stand back up when he spotted the corner of a color picture in Yo-yo's hoodie pocket. There were a lot of bright lights in the background of the picture which reminded him of 99th Street.  
  
"Hey you! Short kid!" Yo-yo kept his angered look as he turned toward Hayashi.  
  
"What?" Hayashi almost jumped back at the snap. He pointed toward the picture that he spotted.  
  
"May I see that picture?" Yo-yo, who was too angered to think, took out the picture and threw it at Hayashi's feet.  
  
"Here. Don't try any funny business either." Hayashi picked up the picture and pulled out the one he looked at when around Dr. Avalon. The two pictures were exactly the same. They both showed Hayashi, his wife and his two kids standing on top of Benten Tower. But he only gave the copy to one of his sons..  
  
"Kevin?" Yo-yo slowly turned around to face Hayashi in shock.  
  
"How..did you..know my..civilian name?" Hayashi looked down toward the photos, then back up toward Yo-yo with the photos now facing away from Hayashi. Yo-yo gasped, while tears started to form.  
  
"Dd..ddad?" Hayashi also started to cry at hearing what Yo-yo called him. He hadn't heard that from either of his sons in five years.  
  
"Kevin?" Yo-yo started to skate up to Hayashi, arms wide open.  
  
"Dad!" Hayashi threw his gun far away and knelt down to recieve the hug Yo-yo gave him.  
  
"Kevin! I practically went crazy after you and your older brother left.." Gemini was in complete and total confusion.  
  
"What the..Yo-yo, you never told me you were Hayashi's kid!" Yo-yo blushed as the two Hayashis broke the embrace.  
  
"I didn't think it was him, Gemini. But a picture can be, sometimes, the only thing needed to bring two people back together. Right, dad?" Hayashi nodded as he stood up.  
  
"Right, Kevin." Yo-yo blushed at being called by his civilian name.  
  
"Um, dad? No rudie knows my civilian name. They know me as Yo-yo." Hayashi blushed at this.  
  
"Sorry. Note to self." At that moment, two figures went past them, knocking the trio down. Gemini was the first to get up on her feet.  
  
"Ay, ay, ay..what just happened?" Yo-yo got up next, rubbing his head while doing so.  
  
"I've got no idea.." Hayashi stood up shakily then went over to get his revolver.  
  
"I don't know what that was, but I'm not going anywhere without my gun. That was too fast to be Poison Jam, but they headed toward the sewers. Let's roll!" Yo-yo and Gemini followed after Hayashi as they headed toward the sewers to see if they could find out who, or what had hit them. 


	14. Recognition

AN: Sorry for not updating in a bit. Being that I live in a town that brings JSRF and JGR(except for the endings to both games), I thought I would write a story about my town and place it here before I move it to Fictionpress.net when it's finished. Trust me, it gets interesting, especially since I'm using real people in my story. Oh, this chapter's kind of short do to lack of inspiration this go-round.  
  
Anyhoo, onto the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul of the Streets Chapter 14: Recognition  
  
"That was a close one, Yo-yo."  
  
"It's not easy jumping that pit, even with a boost dash." Yo-yo was on his hands & knees and breathing hard. They had just jumped over a LONG pit that Yo-yo probably wouldn't have made, if Gemini wasn't on the other side to catch him by the hood of his aquamarine hoodie before he fell into the dark pit below and pulled him up.  
  
"From the looks of that jump, no kidding." Hayashi was still on the other side of the pit.  
  
"Hey, are you two going to leave me here or what?" Yo-yo and Gemini looked around their side for a long enough pole when a dark-skinned rudie with orange-lensed shades snuck up behind them.  
  
"You two are the only ones to have been able to make that jump in 5 years." Yo-yo immediately turned around at the sound of the voice. That voice was so familiar, but could it be him?  
  
"Garam?" At the mention of that name, the rudie showed himself and lowered his shades a little, revealing his amber eyes.  
  
"Kev? Is that you?" Yo-yo smirked at the shortened form of his civilian name.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. And call me Yo-yo, okay?" The two boys walked up to each other and gave each other high-fives.  
  
"Have you found your brother yet, Yo-yo?" Yo-yo looked down toward the ground.  
  
"No, I haven't---" That's when a wispery voice filled their part of the sewer.  
  
"If you wish to find your brother, you'll have to find the Goddess first..." Gemini narrowed her eyes at this. It sounded like a cross between Beat's voice and a demon's voice, one that she could easily recognize.  
  
A.Ku.Mu must be nearby. We've got to hurry and get that statue! "Do you know of anyway we can get Hayashi across?" Garam nodded and pointed toward Hayashi's left toward what seemed like a trapdoor that wasn't there before.  
  
"Hayashi, do you see that trapdoor near your left foot?" Hayashi looked out to see a square being outlined in white light and a handle appearing out of thin air.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Open it and go inside. Trust me on this one." Hayashi did just that as he walked into a dimly lit tunnel as it seemed to him, then suddenly appeared on the side Gemini, Yo-yo and Garam were on.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Garam shrugged his shoulders at this.  
  
"I don't know. I found that out when I was coming here skateless. It only appears if you don't have skates with you, but if you go into that trapdoor, you'll instantly appear on the other side. It's the same way on this side." Gemini nodded.  
  
"Okay, then. Now we got to get to Poison Jam and see if they know where the Rokkaku Police is holding Beat. We think he's being held here--- wait a second, what did the voice say? 'If you wish to find your brother, you'll have to find the Goddess first'?" Everyone nodded while Yo-yo smirked.  
  
"I get what you're thinking, Gemini. You've got the feeling that the Goddess is here in the sewer, right?" Gemini nodded.  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" Yo-yo got out a indigo spraycan at the ready.  
  
"I've been ready, Gemini." Garam got out a white spraycan as well.  
  
"I know for a fact that Poison Jam hates white paint on their backs." Hayashi readied his revolver and raised it it to his side, ready to fire.  
  
"I might not be able to pierce through their armor, but I'm ready to give them a good scare." Gemini smirked.  
  
"Then let's put the smackdown on Poison Jam. Let's go!" With that said, Gemini, Yo-yo, Hayashi and now Garam skated (or ran) deeper into the dark-blue maze that made up the sewers, unaware of what may happen to them. 


	15. A REALLY Overdue Chapter

AN: Sorry this chapter came so damn late. My brother seemed to develop a phobia to fanfiction, since every time I tried to work on this story, he pulls the computer's plug. Yes, I wanted to strangle him for that... His only saving grace is the fact that killing someone's illegal. That and...something else had happened... Anyhoo, here's the next chapter for 'Soul of the Streets'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul of the Streets Chapter 15: A REALLY overdue chapter (well, it is)  
  
"Damn! It's blocked!" Gemini punched her fist into a large metal door that blocked the entrance to Poison Jam's hideout and left a big dent in it. (Oy, she's mad...) She, Yo-yo, Garam and Hayashi were in the first room of the underground sewage system. There were five pathways in this room. One lead back to Rokkaku-dai Heights, two were halfpipes that blocked by wire gates, one was a halfpipe that lead to the rest of the main sewage system and the final was blocked by the metal door Gemini continued punching. Yo-yo moaned at this.  
  
"Man, how are we going to get to Poison Jam now?" Hayashi, out of complete boredom, looked up and spotted what seemed like a TV antennae coming out of the wall near the door.  
  
"Maybe there's some switches around here. I mean, why else would that be there?" Everyone looked up toward the antennae when Garam smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid! There are some switches scattered around the main sewage system, with one.." Garam pointed behind them toward one HUGE cylinder-shaped container. "being right behind us. The problem is you have to go to the top level to reach it." Yo-yo shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"You are dead wrong about that, Garam." Garam raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"What do you mean, Yo-yo?" Yo-yo smirked as he skated over one of the two narrow bridges (thank god rails were put on both sides of the gates) until he was underneath the blue glass cylinder and looked up when he spotted a small hole on the bottom.  
  
"Remember what happened one time before I started chasing after my brother when he ran away, Garam?" Garam nodded, then figured out what Yo-yo had meant.  
  
"I see what you're getting at, Yo-yo. Hayashi, could you follow me for a second?" Garam skated over to where Yo-yo was with Hayashi running close behind, then stopped.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Yo-yo just took a step to one side.  
  
"You'll see. All you have to do is stand underneath that hole." Hayashi did just that, then felt something rumbling under his feet.  
  
"If this is anything like that trapdoor..." He was soon being lifted from the ground, but the kicker was the fact that what was lifting him could not be seen. He was lifted through the hole and stepped off the invisible lifter. In front of him was a small tv on a thin pole with two antennae coming out of it. "What do I do now?" Garam looked over toward Gemini first, who had just put a skate right through the metal door, leaving a small hole in it. Garam gulped, made a few mental notes to himself and tossed up a white spray can.  
  
"Here, catch!" Hayashi turned around and caught the spray can.  
  
"And you want me you do what with this?" Yo-yo stood back underneath the hole and looked up toward Hayashi.  
  
"The switches here are tag-activated! Spray something like a star on it and the switch will be activated!" Duh. Hayashi should have known that. I mean, there are rudies hanging out in the sewers. He turned around and broke tradition by tagging a peace sign on the screen, which somehow caused the door to lift itself, revealing the halfpipe behind it. Gemini was the first to react to this. (Hah, thought I forgot about her, did ya?)  
  
"What the? What on earth..." She turned around toward the boys to see Hayashi jumping down through the hole in the bottom of the cylinder. "Should have guessed. Come on, guys. Let's show Poison Jam who's boss." She jumped onto the halfpipe and started to get grind-happy as she rode on. Garam and Yo-yo skated after her and started to ride the pipe as well, while Hayashi ran after them through the center of the pipe. They were getting closer and closer to knocking Poison Jam on their metallic tails once and for all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beat: And I wonder what is going to happen next...I know  
  
Yo-yo: Hey, where's Talen?  
  
Beat: She's attending a funeral for her friend, Clawright. (To you readers, Clawright was mentioned in a story Talen tried to write called 'Starriders- Shadows of Belton' in this section, but had stopped when Clawright was killed.)  
  
Yo-yo: What happened to him?  
  
Beat: He was pushed into the road by an unidentified kid in skates, no one could tell if he was a skater or a starrider, and then was hit by a drunk driver. He was killed on impact.  
  
Yo-yo: Man...  
  
Beat: One of my biggest fans too...  
  
Yo-yo: I know...  
  
Talen: *walks into the house and goes straight into the bedroom, crying*  
  
Yo-yo: She's taking this hard...  
  
Beat: It may be a while for she can start on this story again, so I'm going to take over. I'll start to work on the next chapter for her. I think she will approve of it. 


	16. Now for the Tagging!

AN: I am alive and kicking folks! I haven't died yet! I thought I had shot myself in the foot with this story, because I had thought I had myself royally stuck, but now that I'm away from my 'dear' dad, inspiration has been hitting me left and right. Here is a SERIOUSLY overdue chapter. (And here's how a Tagger's Tag JSRF-style is done, Tallulah. ;) )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul of the Streets  
  
Chapter 16: Now for the Tagging!  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, GG?" Cube was sitting on her 'throne' as she looked down toward the colorless Beat and Rhyth from the monster head that came out of the steel wall. The head looked surprisingly like a huge Poison Jam mask which has torches to either side. The room had an eerie feel to it, which the Poison Jammers have gotten used to.  
  
"I'm working against my gang for the time being. It seems that the other GG's have found out about you having the Goddess of the Streets in your possesion." He looked down and saw the statue in the teeth of the monster head. "I think it's time they were put in their place." Cube nodded in agreement and looked up toward the Poison Jammers that stood behind them. "It's time we got ready for our guests, boys. Be ready to ten-tag them." At that moment, Gemini, Yo-yo, Garam and Hayashi flew out of one of the halfpipes and gasped at their surroundings.  
  
"Boys, I've got the feeling something's going to happen...oh, shit. Beat?" Gemini was the first to see the grayed-out Beat, who smirked at the former Graffiti Soul.  
  
"Gemini...I knew you were coming." She recognized that voice. It wasn't Beat talking. It was A.Ku.Mu.  
  
"Get out of him, you demon..." That earned her a look from Hayashi.  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"Fools." Everyone looked up toward Cube, rage obvious in her eyes. "Do you really think you will escape here alive? Boys, take them down!" With that said, the Poison Jammers started to go after the four, who had to turn tail and run. Hayashi tripped as he ran, but surprisingly, he was ignored by the boys in blue. He guessed that because he wasn't a rudie, they didn't think of him as a threat. He just hoped the rudies were okay.  
  
*******  
  
"At least they're not that fast!" Gemini, Garam and Yo-yo were gaining one whopper of a lead away from the Poison Jam gang, who were eating their dust, so to speak. It was hard to tell where they were in the sewers, all they knew was that they were in one of the halfpipes in the sewers. They soon entered a room that had virtually no water at all in it. In front of them, high in the air at the level they were at were two 'spiral grinds' as they called them. Gemini got an idea and jumped down onto the ground while the two boys jumped from spiral grind to spiral grind. "Garam, Yo-yo, go on ahead! Try to see if you can take out a Poison Jammer each!" As soon as she said that, one of the Poison jam brutes jumped down after her, while the other two followed her male partners-in-crime.  
  
"Come here, girlie, girlie..." That Poison Jam jerk just made a LITTLE mistake... She high-kicked his metallic mask off of his face with her white skate and sprayed him in the face. He cried out in pain, now blinded.  
  
"Never...call me 'girlie'..." She pushed him over on his stomach and quickly tagged the big brute with an EMBARRASSING 'Pop Princess' tag in pink. (Wasn't that tag in JGR? I forget...) She looked back up and realized that she was pretty much trapped. "Damn...and this jerk's not going to be able to give me directions..."  
  
"Gemini..."  
  
What the? That sounded too much like...oh, damn.  
  
That sounded like Beat.  
  
No other voices were mixing with it, either.  
  
"Beat? Where the hell are you?" A second later, a glowing hand was placed on her shoulder from behind her. She looked behind to see the ghostly version of the redhead-in-question. "Oh, my gosh! What the hell happened to you?! You're pretty much a ghost!"  
  
"More like turned into a temporary Graffiti Soul, seeing as I'm a rudie. Listen, after the Goddess of the Streets from Dogenzaka Hill was taken, some demon named A.Ku.Mu escaped and I was pulled out of my own body at the same time! For some reason, I can't make myself appear in front of other people!" Gemini gasped at these words.  
  
These were signs, signs of the unthinkable.  
  
"No...I knew that wasn't you I saw talking with Poison Jam's leader. I mean, the color was drained out of you by A.Ku.Mu!" Beat took off his glasses without thinking and squeezed them in his hands, not feeling a single bit of pain in his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to..." Beat dropped his ghostly glasses as pain seared through him from a source other than his eyes and was forced to vanish as his cry of pain echoed throughout the sewer system. Gemini quickly looked up to see Garam and Yo-yo, each pulling behind them the other Poison Jammers and gasped as they saw the one she had taken care of on his knees in pain.  
  
"Yo, what did you DO to him?!" Gemini growled as she looked back down toward the Poison Jam jerk she had blinded.  
  
"He called me 'girlie', that's what." Both of them got the hint right away.  
  
Don't ever call Gemini 'girlie'.  
  
They heard a loud cry of anger as Cube and the colorless Beat found out that the Poison Jam gang had lost.  
  
"I can't believe this! They're not supposed to lose!"  
  
"Your gang is pathetic! I should have known Poison Jam would fall!" Soon, three sets of skates left the sewer system for the time being.  
  
"I think we'd better follow them, people. I just hope they didn't to anything to..."  
  
"No, I'm okay." Hayashi walked up to the two boys without a scratch on him. "The Poison Jam gang thought I wasn't a threat since I'm not a rudie, now Gemini, how are you going to get back up here?" She judged the distance between her and the boys, before coming up with an idea. Fortunately, she had a full 30 cans on her, so she had three tries. She jumped up as high into air as she could and used the jets on her skates to power her the rest of the way and land beside Yo-yo, Garam and Hayashi. "Let's go get the statue and return it. Hayashi, you're going to have to go back to your work, else Rokkaku may get suspicious." Hayashi nodded in agreement and went back to where they saw the statue in the monster head's mouth. Hayashi waved a quick good-bye before continuing ahead of the others.  
  
Even he will now admit that not all rudies are bad people. Their only crime would be their graffiti. 


	17. Back to Earth

Soul of the Streets  
  
Chapter 17: Back to Earth  
  
"Master, where are we going?" The shady Beat and Rhyth were racing through Rokkaku-dai Heights on their way to Dogenzaka Hill, a note of strange curiousity coming out of the brainwashed Rhyth.  
  
Damn, that spell must be wearing off her! I'm going to have to reapply it after I deal with those pesky GGs... "We're going to Dogenzaka Hill. If they return that statue, this body's real owner will be able to come back. And I was getting comfortable, too..." They arrived at the Garage Park and skated through it as Corn started to wake up from being knocked out earlier.  
  
"Man, what...huh?" Corn started to growl as he saw the shadowy Beat skate through the Garage. "Found you." He got up and started to follow the duo.  
  
"Master, the boy in the hat is following us." The colorless Beat looked back toward Corn and growled.  
  
"He won't be much of a problem, dear Rhyth. It's that Gemini and her pesky friends that worry me..." Corn nearly stopped dead in his tracks at that.  
  
That wasn't Beat he had just heard, at least not the Beat he knew...  
  
But then, if that's not Beat, then who's...  
  
It dawned on him. The Beat he was chasing didn't have any color to him, not even his skin.  
  
"Man, I hope the real Beat's okay..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, I am so glad I found this!" Gemini, Yo-yo and Garam were pulling the statue on what seemed to be an old metal wagon just big enough for the statue to fit in through Dogenzaka Hill. They had arrived just after Corn had left the Garage and was now pretty much riding on the wagon.  
  
"Too true, Garam!"  
  
"Boys, can we cut the chatter? I want to get this back to where it belongs soon." Thanks to Yo-yo's excellent 'driving' skills, they turned to the left into the mini-street where the statue resided, gaining speed as the went down the hill.  
  
"Yo-yo, I hope you know how to stop this thing!"  
  
"I thought one of you two...oh, shit!" Out of pure adrinaline, Yo-yo managed to turn the speeding wagon on its side and kept the statue and everyone on the wagon from rolling. Garam was the first to get back up on his feet and glared at the greenhead.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Yo-yo pointed toward the large stone stand that the Goddess of the Streets normally stood on before standing up.  
  
"Look for yourself." Garam did and gasped.  
  
What he saw was the colorless Beat standing over a tagged-out, knocked-out Corn, smirking as he tossed up and down a spraycan beside a girl in blue, Rhyth.  
  
"That's it. Help Gemini try to get the statue in its place. I'm going to take care of that punk..." Garam skated up toward the duo, boost-dashing as he did. "You're going to get it, you bastard!" The shadowy Beat looked up toward his oncoming opponent and dodged the fist that came.  
  
"Fool! Do you really think I'll let you return the statue?!" As soon as he said the word 'statue', the dark Beat looked up toward Gemini and Yo-yo, then gasped at the side of the statue. Now that it was out in the light, they could all see the statue clearly. (Attention all JSRF players, I own the description, since this is not the real appearance of the Goddess of the Streets statue.) She held her right hand high into the sky palm-up while holding her left hand over her throat, appearing to sing angelic songs. Out of her shoulders were the wings of a golden eagle and her dress appeared free-flowing as it was studded with jewels of multiple colors around the edges.  
  
"Come on, Yo-yo! Let's get it up!" A growl was heard from the darkened Beat as a red glow started to appear around him.  
  
"I won't let you!" He shot two disks of red energy toward Yo-yo and Gemini, missing the rudie in the hoodie(hey, that rhymed!) and hitting the former Graffiti Soul in the left shoulder.  
  
That was a serious mistake on the colorless Beat's part.  
  
"How dare you harm her..." Yo-yo took of his shades in anger and looked toward the shady Beat with glowing indigo eyes. "How dare you harm her!!!" The dark Beat was sent back a few feet from the sudden psychic blast. He looked up toward Yo-yo in surprise, a faint indigo glow surrounding him.  
  
"Well, it looks like the Hayashis truely are a family of psychics..." Yo-yo, with another psychic blast, sent the colorless Beat back another few feet. Yo-yo looked back toward the Goddess of the Streets as if he wasn't in control of himself and started to lift it in the air. The shady Beat stood up and tried to disrupt the psychic energy used to control the statue with his own powers, but the statue was placed in its rightful place before he could. The statue emmitted a light of many colors, causing Corn to wake up from his Tag Battle with the blackened Beat, the tags on his back disappearing, and caused the dark Beat to fall on his knees in pain.  
  
"This is not the last of me, rudies!" With that, he fell over, appearing to be knocked out. Yo-yo, whose indigo glow had vanished, started to act as if he had been in a trance until just now.  
  
"What the hell happened..." That's when it happened. The statue focused a beam of light onto the colorless redhead, returning all of his color to him. In the sky, Gemini, Garam, Yo-yo, and even Corn, heard a voice that sounded so familiar.  
  
"Yahoo! I can finally come back!" They soon saw a golden being come down from the earth toward where they were, Gemini and Yo-yo recognizing who it was.  
  
"Hey, Beat's back! We did it, Gemini!" Corn gave Yo-yo a confused look as did Garam, but even they could not mistake the redhead as he came closer.  
  
"Oh, my..." As far as he knew, Corn thought Beat had managed to cheat death. As the golden Beat reentered his own ody, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled, his voice somewhat weak as he sat up on his knees.  
  
"Hey, Gemini. The Graffiti Lord said hi." Gemini smiled at this, being careful not to make a fool of herself in public.  
  
"Okay, now I'm lost." Corn looked up toward garam and smirked.  
  
"So am I, but right now I'm glad all of the GGs are alive and kicking." Corn and Yo-yo helped Beat get back on his skates while Gemini and Garam followed them to the Garage Park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Talen: If I can get my aunt fluent in cursing in Egyptian, I can used those to replace certain inapropriate words when I get the Immortals in this story.  
  
Beat: You already have one replacement, Talen.  
  
Gemini: *is talking with Talen's aunt on the phone*  
  
Talen: Hey, where's Yo-yo?  
  
Beat: I don't know. I last saw him over at Belton High School---  
  
Yo-yo: RUN!!! BLAIR'S COMING WITH THE REST OF THE FORCE!!!  
  
Beat, Gemini and Talen: Crap! *Beat and Gemini start skating off while Talen runs for it*  
  
Talen: *looks toward the readers* If you're wondering who Catlin Blair is, I will be reposting a story I was once working on called 'Starriders-Shadows of Belton. Okay? *continues to run as a shotgun is heard* 


	18. Unanswered Questions

Soul of the Streets  
  
Chapter 18: Unanswered Questions  
  
"Oh, damn these headphones...always going screwy when I get into the Garage..." Beat was sitting on a rail near the entrance to Shibuya Terminal, trying to get his headphones to stop geting static on Jet Set Radio. He pretty much knew the internal wiring of his headphones, considering the number of times he's had to repair them on his own. He closed up the headphones and put them on to see if they were getting better reception and they were. But someting else bugged him, something that had only been mentioned while he had been high in the clouds.  
  
"Beat?" Yo-yo sat beside him, concerned about the redhead. Beat looked up to see the others showing off their tricks in the halfpipe, even Roboy. "Yo, what's the matter?" Beat siged before he replyed.  
  
"It was something that the Graffiti Lord only got to mention when I was up there, but he mentioned something about a crystal called the Street Soul crystal, before a Graffiti Soul that looked like you told both me and the Graffiti Lord that my body had been taken over by that demon, A.Ku.Mu." Beat caught a glance at Gemini pulling off what looked like a cross between a 1080 and a Method Backflip. "Hey, Gemini! Could you come here for a second?" At that moment, Gemini jumped onto a nearby billboard, then another one, then landed on the rail that both Yo-yo and Beat were sitting on and stopped and jumped off the rail before she could hit them.  
  
"Yes, Beat? What's the question?" Beat sighed once again before asking his question.  
  
"What do you know about the Street Soul crystal? The Graffiti Lord mentioned it, but wasn't able to explain what it was because he got called to do something." Gemini sat down on the other side of the rail beside Beat and looked him dead in the eyes, seeing right through his shades and into his crystal-blue eyes.  
  
"Really want to know?" Beat nodded, followed by Yo-yo, who's interest had been captured. "Fine, but this requires a slight history lesson..."  
  
*****Flashback-Gemini*******  
  
"Do you fools really think you can capture me?!" A demon was fighting against multiple Graffiti Souls, each one following the next in defeat. It had hidden its figure and was just destroying any Graffiti Soul that dared to approach him. It was so powerful, it was scary. The Graffiti Lord had had it up to his nose with him, and so did the three figures that stood behind him, the Graffiti Guardians. One looked liked Yo-yo, one looked like Gum and the last looked like Corn.  
  
"A.Ku.Mu, it may seem as of now that you are all-powerfull, but you are seriously mistaken!" This got a roaring laughter out of the now-shapeless, misty demon.  
  
"It is you who is the fool, Graffiti Lord! I am now even more powerful than you!"  
  
"Wrong..." The Graffiti Lord and the Graffiti Guardians concentrated their powers and used them to form a crystal that shown of four colors, green, red, yellow and blue. They heard a gasp from their opponent.  
  
"No! Not the crystal!" A becon of four colored lights went right through the black mist that was A.Ku.Mu, paralyzing it, allowing it to be able to be contained. It was imprisoned in a seperate crystal and had been watched over by the Graffiti Lord until the time of his escape. The crystal that they used to defeat A.Ku.Mu was broken up into 4 pieces and became part of one-to-four people, whose identities even they don't know.  
  
*****End Flashback*******  
  
"The Street Soul crystal is an omnipotent power, meaning that it will do as its holder commands, whether or not that being has a pure heart. A.Ku.Mu wants it and hopes that the crystal is whole somewhere. Now that he's free, he'll use Goji to try to find it, no matter what the cost." Both Beat and Yo-yo gulped at this.  
  
"I have another question. Is there any possible way to find out if a person has a piece of this crystal?" Gemini nodded.  
  
"Yes, there is, but I don't know it. Even the Graffiti Lord himself isn't certain. Though I've got the feeling 'dear' Goji does." Yo-yo stood up after this, stretching out his arms.  
  
"I'm going to reek some havoc in Shibuya, see ya later." He skated off out of the Garage and into the streets of Shibuya Terminal, leaving the two behind.  
  
"You know, I'm getting the strange feeling he's going to get caught..." Beat also stood up and watched as Yo-yo disappeared beyond the cars and buses.  
  
"You may be right, Gemini. Let's follow him." Gemini stood up and they followed the rudie in the hoodie into the terminal, not throwing too much caution to the winds. 


	19. I Will Live As Long As You'

Soul of the Streets  
  
Chapter 19: 'I Will Live As Long As You'  
  
"What?! What do you mean by that?!" Hayashi was furious. He had just arrived near the room where the knocked-out Dr. Avalon was being taken care of, but the male doctor that just came out of the room and stopped him from entering.  
  
"I'm sorry, Captain Hayashi, but Dr. Avalon is in no condition for visitors...." The doctor instantly regretted those words as Hayashi lifted the short doctor off of his feet and held him against the wall by the collar on his white lab shirt.  
  
"If I can't get in to see Selina, I will really lose it! And trust me, you won't like me when I'm pissed off..." The elderly doctor gulped at this, looking like he was about ready to panic.  
  
"Alright, alright! You can see her! Just don't hurt me, please!" The doctor had been let go off and he fell on the ground as Hayashi walked in the room. He saw Dr. Avalon laying peacefully on the hospital bed, not making a single motion as he walked closer. When he knelt beside her, he noticed three slashes across her chest that tore through both her black lab coat and her skin, a sight he had hoped never to see.  
  
"Selina..." He quickly looked around the room and sighed to see that he and Dr. Avalon were alone. He gently placed his right hand gently on her forehead, then closed his eyes, trying to tap into a power he himself hadn't used in a long time.  
  
Selina, please be alright...  
  
...Ken...?  
  
Hayashi opened his eyes at the mention of his name, then looked around the room again in a slight panic, without moving his hand from her forehead once. He could have sworn he had heard someone say his first name, but no one had walked into the room.  
  
"I could have sworn I...could it be?" He turned back slowly toward Dr. Avalon, his eyes looking through her eyelids and into her amber eyes. "Please, let it be..." He closed his eyes again and tried to listen for the voice again.  
  
...Ken...? Are...are you...there...?  
  
No mistaking it, it was Dr. Avalon's voice he had heard...  
  
Selina, I am here. Can you hear me? There was a few seconds of silence before he got a reply.  
  
So... so hard... to...to hear...anything...It's so...so dark...in here....I...I can't...see...  
  
This was bad...Dr. Avalon's voice was really broken up. He didn't know what exactly had happened, but he could tell that whatever did this was using VERY little strength.  
  
Selina...please don't leave me behind...not like this...please, tell me what happened that put you in this position? That's when he saw it, playing before him like a movie scene, but he knew every moment was real.  
  
*****Flashback-Dr. Avalon(Hayashi)*******  
  
"Something's not right here..." Dr. Avalon had just finished stitching up where she had implanted the chip into the back of Beat's neck, noticing another red glow around him. As it grew brighter, she started to back away and gasped.  
  
The color that had been a part of the redhead started to disappear, as if it was being drained from him. His eyes opened, revealing red, glowing eyes that disappeared after a few seconds, leaving his eyes a darker shade of grey. He sat up and started to stretch out his arms and legs, like he was another person trying on an outfit another had just been wearing.  
  
"Finally free...free to do what I want..." He turned toward Dr. Avalon, who was paralyzed by this scene. She wanted to run, but she couldn't bring herself to move.  
  
"Who...correction, WHAT are you?!" All the colorless redhead did was smirk before seemingly teleporting to where she was and started to strangle her until she was placed in a coma, her voice silenced the whole time.  
  
*****End Flashback*******  
  
Hayashi was silent at this. He couldn't believe that anyone would even WANT do that to her.  
  
...Ken...it...it wasn't...wasn't his fault...Some...thing...was con....troling...him...  
  
Hayashi started to panic a little. Her voice was echoing. And that could only mean one thing...  
  
She was dying...  
  
Selina, please! Please stay! I...I don't want you to leave me alone... Someone had placed a hand on his shoulder, making him break the connection and open his eyes to see who had done so. But what he saw made him do a double take.  
  
He was seeing Yo-yo, but he appeared to be golden and perfect in every way possible.  
  
"Kevin? Is that you?" The Yo-yo lookalike shood his head at the name.  
  
"I am not your son, as you have mistaken me for, but one of three Graffiti Guardians. I was sent here to help with Dr. Selina Avalon." The golden Yo-yo looked up toward the 'angel' in black, holding back a shudder as he felt the dark energy that had touched her fair skin. "Looks like A.Ku.Mu really did a number to her..." He held his open hands over her and closed his eyes before he started to chant under his breath. Soon they both started to glow with an indigo light and the slash that went across Dr. Avalon's chest started to disappear. When she started to open her eyes, he vanished so that his presence there would be a secret. When Hayashi started to dare believe what he had just seen, his eyes started to fill with tears as he saw Dr. Avalon open her amber eyes once more.  
  
"...Ken? Is...that you?" Her voice was weak, but he didn't care. He was just glad that Dr. Avalon wasn't going to die.  
  
"Selina, I'm here. Don't worry, you're okay.." Tears fell from his eyes as he held her slender hand in his own. 


	20. An 'Immortal' Pain

AN: Wowie, this story turned out to be WAY longer than I thought! Oh, well, that gives me more room to improvise. *gets an idea* Oooh...I wonder if I can work THAT juicy little idea in...  
  
Hey, you know how sometimes the people making certain movies replay some of the bloopers that occurred? Should I do the same for this story after it's finished?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul of the Streets  
  
Chapter 20: An 'Immortal' Pain  
  
"What in the name of the Graffiti Lord...an Immortal is going to die for this..." Beat, Yo-yo and Gemini had stopped beside one of the many buses in Shibuya Terminal, spotting what looked like an extra-large, Egyptian-style piece of graffiti. All three of them pulled out a spraycan in disgust and started to work on a joint tag. It was split into three parts that blended perfectly together.  
  
Yo-yo had done the left-hand portion, which consists of an angel holding a golden yo-yo in her hands. She was flying among the clouds in the sky. Gemini was doing the right-hand portion, which consists of a large, black dragon surrounded by flames on the surface of the green waters in the dark sewage system. Beat was doing the middle portion, which consists of the trio in front of Benten Tower during sunset, Yo-yo holding his black yo-yo, Gemini lowering her clear-fraimed glasses down to the tip of her nose and himself giving the world the victory symbol.  
  
All three portions were done as if they were photographic pictures of the real thing.  
  
"You know, I pity the fool who either washes this off or covers it over without taking a picture of it first." Beat nodded whole-heartedly at this.  
  
"Too true, Yo-yo. Now, let's see if we can find anymore of these ugly Egyptian tags. I'll see if those damn Immortals invaded Love Shocker turf. You two cover here." Beat skated off toward what looked like a group of abandoned construction areas, Hikage Street, while the other two stayed where they stood.  
  
"He can be such an idiot at times...and don't EVEN say it, Yo-yo."  
  
"Wasn't going to, Gem. I'll take some of these higher tags, okay?" Gemini nodded as she skated toward another bus. Yo-yo looked around and saw a whole lot of billboards high in the air that needed to be tagged over. "Now, how am I going to...duh. Of course." He looked right in front of him, seeing a stairway that led to the walkway above his head. He grinded one of the rails on the stairs, then jumped to another set of stairs that don't even touch the ground and stopped as he landed on a balcony above the few stores on the street. He gasped and had to cover his eyes to avoid looking at the hideous tag that rested on the wall before him.  
  
There was only one thing he hated about the Egyptians.  
  
That...was mummies.  
  
"I had hoped I would never see another mummy after those Immortals scared the life out of me that one time..." Eyes still covered by one hand, he took out a spraycan and started spraying over the graffiti in random areas. When he felt it was safe to open his eyes, he realized that, with his black spraypaint over it, no one could tell that it had been the picture of a mummy. "Whew...and no one snuck up be---" Before he could finished, something had pinched one of the nerves in his neck, making him black out.  
  
*************  
  
"Golly! They ROYALLY screwed up on their picture of Anubis!" Gemini was hopping mad at the picture of the Egyptian god of the Underworld done in pink, yellow and white. "Either someone else decided to recolor this graffiti or the Immortals don't know their Egyptian mythology..." She proceeded to color over the graffiti with the correct colors, when she heard a pair of unfamiliar skates.  
  
???  
  
She turned toward the sound of the skates, toward the top of one of the platforms above the buses, yet she saw no one.  
  
"Huh, that's wierd. I could have sworn I heard something...oh, well." She continued re-spraying the tag when she heard the unfamiliar skates again. "Holy Krawps, what is making that sound?!" That's when she saw a scrawny and shadowy figure jump from one platform to another. "Shit..." She followed the figure on the ground, watching for any details that may become important later on. The figure jumped from one of the platforms to the overhead walkway and grinded to another set of stairs that never touched the ground. During that final jump, the light had hit him, allowing Gemini to see the figure.  
  
Reporter hat.  
  
Heiroglyph-covered shorts with straps that go over the shoulders.  
  
General appearance on a mummy with only one eye uncovered.  
  
Blue skates, or so she thinks.  
  
He was an Immortal.  
  
"Damn, what's he doing on GG territory?" She grinded on a rail next to her then jumped onto a moving bus. She waited until she was aligned with the mid-air stairs and jumped onto them, grinding until she landed on the balcony itself. She looked around and saw that the Immortal had vanished. The only signs on rudie activity she saw were a piece of Immortal graffiti royally messed up by a lot of black spraypaint and a can of black spraypaint crushed by a small hand on the floor near the tag. "Oh...please, no..." To her horror, DJ Prof. K chose that moment to show up on the air.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! The DJ is back and it's time to rap! Okay, that was lame, but anyhoo...whoa! Hold the phone, this just in! GGs member Yo-yo has just disappeared! No ransom, no threatening phone calls, nothing!!! I mean, what's going on here?!" Gemini felt like she was going to pull her hair out.  
  
"I was right...I wish I wasn't right..."  
  
*************  
  
"Damn, Gemini was right!" You could say Beat was doing a SLIGHT favor for the Love Shockers by covering up the Immortals' graffiti for them. What he couldn't figure out was why they hadn't even shown up to try to stop him. In some ways, this WAS an attack on their turf!  
  
"In other news today, a new gang, the Noise Tanks, have just arrived on the scene and are flexing some SERIOUS muscle! They handed the Immortals their asses and they had to give up their turf! With the Immortals as their new 'lackeys', they've covered Kibogaoka Hill AND Hikage Street as well has the Skyscraper Distict and Pharoah Park! Well, it seems that one of the GGs is covering up the Hikage tags for the Love Shockers, but who knows how long it will be before said GG is caught?" Beat rolled his eyes as he heard three sets of skates coming up from behind him.  
  
"Oh, great...the HELL?!" What he saw nearly got him caught where he stood from the shock. What he saw was three armored officers...in SKATES!!! "They must finally be learning about how to deal with us rudies..." He looked up toward the only exit to the construction site that he was in and saw that it was blocked by an electric fence.  
  
"Give it up, rudie. We can do the same things you can do, even grind." Rokkaku-trained rudies...not good.  
  
"You sure?" He bolted off with a boost-dash and jumped onto a green railing which took him to higher levels as he grinded. "Just try to catch me, bastards!" And he instantly regretted those words as he saw the three officers were doing exactly what he was doing, following the exact path he was taking while grinding. "Oh, shit...they really can grind..." This was going to be FUN... 


	21. Prelude to a War

AN: I can't believe I'm getting so many ideas for stories, but I'm going to start focusing on just this story and one other story I'm writing that's a cross between JGR and Neopets. If you want to find out what Neopets is, go to 'http://www.neopets.com/refer.phtml?username=talen_avalon', sign up for a free account and play! Who knows, I just may start a group of my own at the site for this game, with the giuld leader being the Neopian version of the almighty DJ Prof K. All hail Jet Set Radio! Now let this story continue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul of the Streets  
  
Chapter 21: Prelude to a War  
  
"Ow...damn, why is my neck hurting and not my head?" Yo-yo had just woken up from an induced nap and woke up in some sort of cage suspended above the ground in a labratory. "What the? What's going on? Let me out of here!" Yo-yo tried to kick the chain cage with his skate, but he didn't even leave a dent. One of the doctors in the lab, a young male, was talking outside with someone in the hallway, who he could not see. He decided to listen to the conversation as best as he could.  
  
"It's strange, if can find someway to copy his psychic ability, maybe we'll finally have a way to take those rudies out of the picture permenately!"  
  
"Psychic ability? Are you insane? There's no such thing!"  
  
"But I can prove it!" He looked over toward one of the technicians closest to where Yo-yo was held captive and caught his glance. "When I give you the green light, do it at 300." The lady technician nodded at this order and readied her controls. In walked the male doctor and Dr. Avalon, who was now fully recovered from the earlier attack.  
  
"Well?" With a nod from her boss, the lady technician pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel, which sent about 300 volts of electricity into and throughout the little rudie, causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
"Stop this! Please..." All of a sudden, the electricity started blending with the indigo aura that had been seen surrounding him, then started to separate away from him. His glasses fell to the floor, revealing glowing indigo eyes. "Let...me...GO!!!" A sonic burst errupted from within the cage, not affecting him at the least, but sending everyone to the floor. He was about ready to focus another blast at the doctor that gave the order to shock him, but stopped when he saw Dr. Avalon standing beside him. She reminded him of someone he once knew. She reminded him of... "Mom..." Yo-yo passed out as soon as the glow faded, which resulted in him collapsing on the ground. All eyes were on Dr. Avalon, who stood in shock at what Yo-yo had just called her.  
  
"...Kevin?"  
  
*************  
  
"Try picking on someone your own size, bastard!" Beat has had it up to his nose with these skating police officers and considering how high above the ground he was, he's had ENOUGH. He had grabbed onto the rail he was grinding on and flipped his legs up and above him, knocking off an officer that was getting dangerously close to him. He landed back on the rail and used the momentum from the swing to continue the grind. "Haven't done that in a while..." He jumped as he reached a huge gap in the rail, boost-dashing as he went across. The two officers that he hadn't knocked off obviously didn't have the boost-dashing ability, because they didn't make the jumps.  
  
"Oh...SHIT!!!" They landed on each other, which knocked them all out, even with their armor to pad their fall. Beat smirked as he stopped his grind at the highest level of the rails, landing on the walkway itself.  
  
"TAKE THAT, YOU BIG-ASS ROKKAKU SHITS!!!" A couple of more officers came into the area and gotten to where the officers in skates had landed on the ground. One of them gave Beat the finger and he returned two of his own. They finally left the area, pissed off as ever, leaving him to finish his work in that one area. "I just hope Yo-yo and Gemini are okay..." He grinded down from at least 5 levels of rails before daring to land safely on the ground and leaving the construction area, wall-riding a few billboards as he went to pick up the speed.  
  
*************  
  
"Aw, Krawps..." Gemini had heard something fall from a high distance and was hoping to god that it wasn't Beat, or any GG for that matter, but some police officer that deserved to be flattened on the ground. She had skated into the entrance of Hikage Street which was divided into three contruction areas, the middle one being the only completed area to date. "Where the hell is..."  
  
"Gemini, over here!" As soon as she turned to her left did Beat appear into view, wall-riding a billboard that had the Rokkaku symbol on it.  
  
"There you are! What the hell happened? I heard someone..."  
  
"What you heard was three armored officers in skates landing on the ground from a very high distance. I'll be surprised if they survived that. Now, let's see if we can find Yo-yo! Come on!" With that, he grabbed Gemini's hand and pulled her into Shibuya Terminal, then into the Garage, where the very pissed off Corn and Gum were taking turns punching and kicking a punching bag that had the image of Goji Rokakku's face on it. Garam was working out his rage on the pinball table, racking up a higher score than Corn did when HE was ticked.   
  
"I'm going to fucking kill the next officer I see...I swear to GOD, I'm going to kill them all!" Beat was surprised to see Garam there.  
  
"Hey, when did he join the GGs?" Gemini pointed up toward the clouds as they changed colors to match the rest of the sky as the sun started to set.  
  
"When you were up there, brilliance." Beat narrowed his eyes at her from behind his shades.  
  
"Quit while you're ahead, Gemini." All of a sudden, the GGs no longer had a pinball table as Garam had pushed down too hard on it, causing the game to collapse under its weight as well as Garam's. "Aw, SHIT! That costs a lot to fix!" Garam turned toward Beat and Gemini, eyes narrowed at first, then changed into shock.  
  
"What the hell?" With a dash, he skated over toward the two and stopped when he was in front of them. "Micheal, is that you?" Beat was taken by surprise at this.  
  
"How the hell do you know my civilian name? I don't even know who you are!" Garam shook his head at this, trying to figure out a way to get Beat to recognize him, then it dawned on him. He took off his shades, when a light clicked on in the redhead's mind.  
  
"What the...Garam?! Oh, geez, I didn't recognize you with the shades on! Where have you been all this time?!" Garam narrowed his eyes as he placed his shades back over his eyes.  
  
"I think the real question is where have YOU been these past five years? You were NOWHERE in Tokyo to be FOUND!" Beat blushed at this before shaking off the embarrasement as Corn and Gum skated up to the trio.  
  
"Glad to see you two are okay. Do you guys know anything about what happened to Yo-yo?" Gemini shook her head at this.  
  
"All I know is that right before DJ K made that announcement, I saw an Immortal in Shibuya Terminal heading in the same direction Yo-yo had gone." Beat balled up his right hand into a fist at this, though he kept it to his side.  
  
"Right now, we've got to find Yo-yo. I'm going to finish up in Hikage Street. Garam, Gum, cover any and all Immortal tags you can find in Kibogaoka Hill. Gemini, Corn, you've got the Skyscraper District and Pharoah Park." Everyone was going to agree with this, before Corn spoke.  
  
"What about this new gang on the streets? We may have to stick together this time to make sure nothing screwy happens." Gemini sighed, before nodding in agreement with Corn.  
  
"He has a point, Beat. I also think we should stick together. Believe me, I'm just as worried about Yo-yo as you are." Beat sighed before giving in.  
  
"Alright, let's head for Kibogaoka Hill." With that, the GGs grinded down the set of stairs that led to the Rokkaku-dai Heights entrance and into the pipe, not knowing what may come their way. 


End file.
